PAW Patrol: Samurai
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. But now with Master Xandred defeated the tradition continues, and now six children along with the PAW Patrol must protect their home of Adventure Bay, from the threat of the Lord Drakkon. As both the PAW Patrol, and Samurai Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ladies, gents to my latest story focusing on The most colorful team you can think of The Power Rangers, and that adorable pack of problem solving pups the PAW Patrol. I'm going to use the Samurai Rangers, only their morphers, and spin disks have been passed down to their kids, Now the I don't own either franchise or, there characters, except for my OC's so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: A Morphenomenal Friendship is the next greatest Adventure.**

Joey's POV

" Okay, Joey." Mom said, as I looked at the Dalmatians, the breeder had to offer. " Pick the one you want, Honey." I looked, and looked. I love Dalmatians, Mom thinks I love them because Dad's a Firefighter but I really love them because their sweet, kind, friendly, and very adaptable. My cousin however was stuck in the middle of Cocker Spaniel, and Poodle fan, so Dad took her to pick one up from the local shelter. Our parents aren't our real parents, well not our biological parents anyway. Our biological parents, are gone. But our Adoptive parents.

I looked, and looked until I came across, a group of puppies picking on one in particular. The puppy had spots that looked more like puffs of smoke, and light blue eyes, but then they saw me, and ran to me but the one the others were picking on tripped, tumbled, and bowling balled the others, they all looked angry, and growled at the pup, they were about to attack him when-. " ENOUGH!" I shouted getting in there, and standing in front of the puppy. " Leave him alone!" I said firmly. There are alot of things I can't stand, and bullying is one of them." Are you alright little pup?" I asked, He stopped cowering, and saw I was being nice. He got up to walk to me but tripped, tumbled, and bumped into my leg. He looked away looking sad, ashamed, and frightened as if I was going to be mad. But instead to his surprise I wasn't yelling, nor was I angry, I was laughing, He was the funniest little puppy I had ever met. I placed my hand on his ear, and scratched it. I then lifted him up, and pressed my nose against his, as he slurped my face. I knew imediately he was the one for me.

I made my way back to, Mom who was talking to dad on her phone. " Mom, I found the one, I want." I said as soon as she was done talking to dad, and hung up.

" That's wonderful, sweetheart." She said. " Your father just called saying, Vanessa found a Cockapoo she liked." She looked at the puppy I chose, and gushed immediately. " Oh what, cutie." She said as she started petting him. " And I love his spot pattern." She said, as The pup started licking her hand. " Oh, and he's a sweetheart."

" I'm not sure you want him." The Breeder said. Taking him from my arms much to my dismay. " He's clumsy, and if there are other dogs around they may not like him, I mean his brothers, and sisters pick on him when he trips, and tumbles into them." He said, as the pup started to whine at the loss of potentially being adopted into new home.

" Sir please, I do want him." I said, as I intercepted him, and took the pup into my arms. " I know he's clumsy, but he makes me laugh, and he needs someone who'll accept him the way he is, clumsy or, not." I said, Then turning to mom. " Mom this puppy is the one I want."

Pretty soon we were back in the car, and my new puppy was slurping my face away. " Do you have name for him, Joey?" Mom asked.

" Well because, Dad's a Firefighter, and Dalmatians have been primary canine symbols for Fire Departments, I want something that associates with that." I said.

" How about Smokey?" Mom suggested.

" Don't you think that one's over used?" I asked.

" It's classic." Mom responded. " but if you think it's over used how about Blaze?"

" Nah, I Don't think so." I said looking at him. " He maybe energetic, but He lacks ferocity." That's when I saw Dad's Fire Helmet, suddenly the pup jumped right into it. I picked it up with him in it, and laughed as did mom. That's when I saw the word on the helmet. ' Marshal.' I liked it, It had a good ring to it. " How about Marshall?" I asked.

" Marshall." Mom said thoughtfully, as she saw Marshall smile up at her with his tail wagging happily. " I like it, I'm surprised, more Firefighters haven't named their Fire Dogs that before." She said, as soon as we got home in Adventure Bay.

" Well, Marshall." I said. " Welcome to your new home." I said, as I let sniff around to find a place to relieve himself behind a bush. After he was done I praised him for doing his business in the right place. " Good boy, Marshall." I said, picking him up, and hugging him, as he slurped my face. Which made me laugh.

"Joey, I don't believe I've ever seen you laugh, that often." Mom said, as we walked back into the house. Pretty soon My older sister Vanessa pulled up with Dad, as soon as they got out, I saw her pup, she was a really cute Cockapoo, with gold, brown, and white fur, and the most gorgeous fushia eyes I had ever seen in my life. As soon as she was done relieving herself she ran right back to Vanessa.

Vanessa, has all of my biological mother's looks, but she likes to keep her black hair tomboy short, but her eyes are green like her biological father who is Mom's little brother and she was presently wearing a pink tank top, under a sky-blue hoodie with white cloud detailing and black shorts, and white sneakers. She's only a year older then me.

Me however I take after our biological father blonde hair, but my brown eyes I get from mom, and I was wearing a red T-shirt, under a black flame detailed sleeveless hoodie, and blue cargo shorts, with black sneakers.

" Hey cuz." I said when I saw the Cockapoo backflip into Vanessa's arms. As I walked up to her with Marshall still in my arms. " Let me guess, You couldn't decide on one or, the other, and when you found this little cutie it worked out perfectly." I said, rubbing the pup's ear.

" Yeah, this little sweetheart is, Skye." She said, cuddling her new puppy, and noticed Marshall. " Awww, what a cutie." She said, reaching out, and scratching his ear. " Did you name him yet?"

" Yeah, I named him Marshall." I said, as I put Marshall down, to play with Skye. After a while I took Marshall up to my room, I have so much Power Ranger stuff it's not even funny, but I have a deep understanding, and knowledge of Power Rangers lore going from, Mighty Morphin' to Ninja Steel.

" This is your new bed, Marshall." I said showing him my bed. " You'll be sleeping up here with me." I said, as he walked up, and made an attempt to get on the bed, but tripped on the way over with his running start, on my toy Dragon Dagger which slid under my bed, and tumbled into my leg. He started to whimper, but I picked him up, and hugged him. " It's alright, Marshall." I said cuddling him close. I put him down, and reached for my toy when I felt something else. It felt wooden, I pulled it out to reveal a wooden box. It had the Shiba Family, Lotus symbol on it.

I opened it, and inside were six wierdly shaped phones, and a scroll with the six Kanji characters for each Samurai Element, a red 火 Fire, a blue 水 Water, a green 木 Forest/Tree, a pink 天Sky, a yellow 土 Earth, and a gold 光 Light. " Wow I never knew this was here." I said as I opened the scroll, I realized it was the geneological family tree for the Samurai Rangers family's.

I started with the Red, and traced it all the way down to Lauren, and Jayden then a line extended from, Jayden to the Pink line where it met with Mia's name the line continued down word to My name next to mine was the red, fire Kanji, Mom's branched over to the name Max, which continued on to Vanessa's name next to Vanessa's was the pink, sky Kanji. " So Vanessa, and I are the new Pink, and Red, Samurai Rangers?" I asked as I with relief that I wasn't destined to be the Pink Ranger. I checked the samuraizers, and found mine, and my cousin's, I slipped mine into my it's belt pouch, and attached it to my belt. I then looked at my aunt's line, and it extended to Antonio Garcia which had one line extending from, down to the name, Ryder with the gold, light Kanji next to it. I knew Ryder we have been BFF's since we were little. But up until now I had no idea he was, My cousin, but now I know he's the new Gold Ranger.

After which I looked at the Blue, and saw it ended, with Kevin, which went to the Yellow line, and connected with the name Serena, the line extended down to the name Mariah, which had the blue, water kanji next to it which told me she's the new Blue Ranger. The line Serena was on went to the name Emily, which extended to the Green, at the Name Mike, the two lines, the first read Xandra, and had the green, forest kanji, which meant he's the new Green Ranger, while the last one had the name Derek, with the yellow, earth kanji, which told me she's the new Yellow Ranger.

I knew these kids, they're friends of Vanessa, and mine. I had to show them these, and luckily all six of us agreed to meet at the Pup Park later today, after grabbing a bag to put the samuraizers in. I was about to leave when I saw something that looked like a drawer, in the box, I pulled it open, and inside were what I recognized as Samurai Power Disks. I slipped those into the bag too, then I thought I'd try out the samuraizers, I used to practice kanji writing all the time, " Symbol Power, Collar!" I said, as I wrote the appropriate kanji for collar. I swung the samuraizer around, and the kanji struck Marshall, as a collar, and leash appeared on his neck. " Wow, I guess I really have Symbol Power." I said in amazement, as we stepped out of my room.

" Hey, Vanessa you didn't forget our play date, with our friends, at the Pup Park did you?" I asked as she exited the ketchen with a bag of cookies she made herself, along with some dog biscuits. " Did you make those?" I asked. Unlike Mom, Vanessa has a better nack at cooking, and she's always up to trying new alternatives to recipes, but she profers to stay in the realm of possibility, and edible.

" Yeah, chocolate chip." She said, seeing my wide-eyed look. " Would you relax cuz, the chocolate chip cookies are for us, I used carob for the pups." She assured me.

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I said reaching into my bag, and pulling out her samuraizer, and a beltpouch to hold it in, and giving it to her. " This is yours, I found this in my room along with five others." I said, as I gave it to her.

" Thank you." She said, as she attached it to her belt. " Where did you find them, and what are they?" She asked as she fitted Skye with her new collar, and leash.

" There's one for each of our friends, and I'll explain when we meet them at the park." I promised. As we made our way to the park we noticed, six people moving some things into a building. As we walked by, I noticed one of them struggling some equipment. " Here, let me help you." I said, as I grabbed side of the crate, but not before making sure Marshall was safe, and wouldn't get hurt, which I did by putting him in my backpack, with his head poking out, but he managed to wiggle his front paws free, and place them on my shoulders.

" Thanks for your help, Kid." Said one of the men. He wore a gold T-shirt, with red sleeves, black pants, and red, and gold sneakers an I was helping as we shook hands. " I'm Jason Scott by the way." He introduced.

" Oh, I'm Joey, Joey Shiba-Grayson." I said. Then gestured to my pup. " This is my pup, Marshall." Marshall yipped happily as a means of showing how happy he was to make new friends.

" Well hi there, Marshall." Jason said, messaging his ear. " Nice to meet you, Marshall."

" Hey, Joey we need to get going." Vanessa said as she, and Skye approached. " We're supposed to meet the others at the Pup Park, remember?" She reminded as she gathered Skye up into her arms.

" Oh yeah, sorry cuz." I said. " Jason, this is my cousin Vanessa, and her pup Skye." I said.

" Hi what are you doing?" She asked. As Jason, started petting Skye.

" We're setting up a Youth Center." Jason explained. " Like the one my friends, and I used to hang out at back when we lived in Angel Grove."

" Wait you guys lived in Angel Grove?" I asked. " As in home of Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, and Space Rangers?"

" That's the place." Jason answered. " We talked to Mr. Porter about operating the juice bar, and cafe as well as his grocery store. One of the things we plan on doing is opening a martial arts class." Jason informed.

" That would awesome." I said. " Well we better get going maybe we could be your first students." I said, as we took off as soon as we got to the Pup Park.

Our friends were already there, and each had a pup like, Vanessa, and I. Ryder had a German Shepherd.

Mari who had shoulder length black hair, Ocean-blue eyes, and was wearing a cyan tank, under a blue button down, black shorts, white socks, and blue, and white sneakers, was with a Chocolate Labrador,

Derek who had blonde hair, earth brown eyes, was wearing a yellow tank, gray cargo shorts, and brown sandals, He was with an English Bulldog. and Xandra who had dark hair, forest-green eyes, was wearing a green sleeveless, brown jean shorts, white socks and hiking boots, and she had a mixed breed.

" Hey guys." We said, as we set our pups down to meet the new ones.

" Sorry we're late." I said as all six pups greeted each other, and started playing together. " I was helping some newcomers move some equipment for the new Youth Center." I explained. " So who are your new pups?" I asked.

" Well, My pup's the German Shepherd his name's Chase." Ryder said.

" Mine's The Mixed Breed." Xandra explained. " He's a rescue, but we think he might be a Schnauzer/Scottish Terrier mix, anyway I named him Rocky."

" The English Bulldog's mine." Derek said proudly. " He's nothing like how people say his breed is, in fact he's a real sweetheart, his name's Rubble."

" Well, mine's the Chocolate Labrador." Mari said. " I named him, Zuma."

" Skye's the little Cockapoo, of mine." Vanessa said happily.

" Well I have the Dalmatian, and I named him..." Suddenly he tripped, and tumbled into the other five pups, resulting in a dog pile. " MARSHALL!" I exclaimed fearing the other pups were going to hurt him, but they didn't instead the all got up, and when they saw Marshall, whimpering sadly they started playing with him again. I heaving a sigh of relief. Then I remembered. " Hey guys check out what I found under my bed." I said handing each samuraizer to their respective owners.

" What are they?" Ryder asked, flipping open his Samurai Morpher. " How do they work?"

" There called Samuraizers." I explained. " Well in Ryder's case, a Samurai Morpher these were the morphers of the Samurai Rangers, and the still work, plus look at this." I said showing them the scroll, with our family lineage. " See I'm red, Vanessa's pink, Ryder's gold, Mari's blue, Xandra's green, and Derek'ss yellow."

" But Joey, I'm the oldest, shouldn't I be Red?" Vanessa asked.

" No way cuz, I can't be pink there has never been a boy pink ranger, and I absolutely refuse to be the first." I insisted. " Besides the scroll says I'm descended from the eighteenth red, and pink Samurai Ranger and your descended from the seventeenth pink Samurai Ranger.

" Alright." She said both in understanding, and acceptance.

" So how do they work?" Ryder asked.

" Well, your's works by texting, kanji's." I said. " Try texting the Romanji, and see what happens, after you hit enter, say Symbol Power, then the word you texted." Ryder texted the kanji for glow, and a rock began to glow. Pretty soon I showed them how to use their samuraizers for righting kanji.

" Hey guys." I said noticing a tower in the distance, on a peninsula, on the other side of the bay bridge. " What do you say we go check it out?" I asked. After crossing the bay bridge we were there, The tower was on a hill, and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

" Symbol Power, Open!" Mari said, as she wrote the kanji for open, sent it at the door, which immediately opened. We went inside, and it was deserted.

" This place would make one awesome hangout." Xandra said, after getting a look at the slide that wound around, the tower there was even an elevator that went up to the observatory, it also had a periscope on top.

" Then let's make it our, clubhouse." Derek suggested, as he picked up, Rubble as soon as we managed to get up to the observatory, and check it out. I was looking through the periscope.

" Hey guys, what if we had a sleepover here?" Vanessa suggested.

" Great idea." Mari said, as Zuma put his paws on her leg with a happy look on his face. " Maybe we could bring our new pups." With that we walked down to our houses.

" Hey Mom, Dad?" We said as we saw them, getting ready for an annual meeting, they attend once every month, with our friends parents.

" We checked the old Tower on that peninsula with our friends, and we were thinking of turning it into a hangout." I informed. " We checked it out, and it's safe enough." I promised.

" Yeah, can we have a sleepover there with our friends?" Vanessa asked.

" Pleeeeeeaaaassssse?" We both said, using Marshall, and Skye's cute, puppy charm. Our parents just looked at each other.

" What do you think, Dana?" Dad asked, Mom. An image of the The Red Lightspeed helmet, briefly flashed over his face.

" Well I'm alright with it if you are, Carter." Mom answered. As an image of The Pink Lightspeed, flashed over her face.

" The answer is yes Kids." They said. As soon as we got our answer we cheered excitedly.

" Can we bring, Marshall, and Skye?" I asked, a head nod signaled yes, and we went up to get packed after, Vanessa was done she went down to the kitchen, to grab some things to make dinner with.

On the way we met the others, and I remembered. " Hey guys, I just remembered I promised Jason, I'd help set up the new Youth Center." I said. " Would you guys mind helping?"

Marshall yipped with a yes which told me, he was more then happy to help his new friends.

" Thanks Marshall you're the best." I said, picking him up, and hugging him as he slurped my face.

" I'll help." Ryder added, with Chase enthusiastic to help too.

" I'd help you no matter what cuz." Vanessa added, while Skye backflipped to show her enthusiasm to help.

" You got me excited." Xandra added, as Rocky wagged his tail.

" I'm happy to help." Mari said, as Zuma barked to show his will to lend a helping paw.

" Same here." Derek added, with Rubble ready too.

We made our way to the Youth Center, I spotted, Jason, and Marshall ran right to him, tripped, and tumbled right into them. " Hey Marshall, what are you doing here, Buddy?" Jason asked, picking him up, and petting his ears. " Where's Joey?" He asked. As he pet him.

" I'm right here Jason" I said. " You remember my sister, Vanessa, and her pup Skye?"

" Yeah how are you guys doing?" Jason asked putting Marshall.

" We're good." Vanessa answered, as Jason, and Rocky were petting Skye. " Oh these are some friends of ours. This is our cousin Ryder Garcia-Mitchells."

, the German Shepherd his pup Chase."

" And, this is our friend Xandra Hanaori-Tani Moran-Hollings the Mixed Breed belongs to her, is named, Rocky." Vanessa explained. " This is Xandra's little brother, Kelsey Hanaori-Tani Moran-Hollings he owns the English Bulldog, who's name is Rubble, and last but not least, this is Aaron, and Kelsey's cousin Mari Hanaori-Ikenami Henson-Blake. The Chocolate Labrador's her's, His name is Zuma."

" Well nice to meet all of you." Jason said, as they brought us to meet their friends.

" Guys this is Zack Taylor." Jason introduced, A man in a black long sleeve, blue cargo pants, and orange, and blue sneakers waved to us. " Over there is Billy Cranston." The man in a blue sleeveless button down, a pair of tan pants, and brown hiking boots. " The girls are, Kimberly Hart, and Trini Kwan." He furthered. As the girls waved while setting up a eating area. " And this is Dr. Thomas " Tommy" Oliver." My eyes widened, I admired Dr. Oliver's work on Paleontology, and Power Ranger History.

" Dr. Oliver." I said. Shaking his hand. " I am a big time admirer of your work, and a big fan of your's." I said, as I pulled out my copy of one of his books, which he signed.

" Glad to meet a fan." He said. " Please call me Tommy."

" So where are you kids off to?" Kimberly asked, " Awww, Vanessa your puppy is so cute." She added, as Vanessa let her hold Skye.

" We were, headed to that tower out on the peninsula." Mari explained as, Trini was holding Zuma. " We plan on turning it into a hangout, but right now though we plan on having a sleepover there tonight."

" What a cool idea." Zack added. " Do you need any help?"

" Well we did help you guys with setting up the Youth Center." Aaron said. " So it seems fair to let you guys help us out." He finished as Vanessa went into the kitchen, and came back with some dinner for twelve humans, and six pups. She had made some pasta with pesto sauce, garlic bread on the side ( not for the pups, never give dogs garlic readers, trust me.). After which, Ryder, Derek, and I signed up for Jason's Martial Arts lessons, Vanessa however signed up for Kimberly's Gymnastics class, Mari signed up for Zack's dance classes, and Xandra signed up for Trini's Martial Arts lessons.

After we were done Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Tommy, walked us to the tower suddenly a gray humanoid creatures appeared out of no where.

" Is that a Putty Patroller?" I said identiting them imediately. " Those clay creeps haven't been seen since Rita Repulsa, and that's her brand if they were Zedd's, they would have been wearing Z-Vests." Suddenly it grabbed Marshall. " HEY PUT MY DOG DOWN, CLAY CREEP!" I shouted. " HIYA!" I flying kicked it in the chest. Instantly, The Putty dispersed, leaving Marshall. " Marshall, are okay, Buddy?" I asked with concern, as I picked him up. He just licked my face as a means of telling me he was okay. Suddenly I felt Putty Patroller hands on me, but then four people came out of nowhere, and slammed them.

" Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat, Thanks for coming." Jason said as the Putties dispersed. Kids, Pups, These are Rocky DeSanto, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Kathrin ' Kat' Hillard. Some friends of ours from our days in Angel Grove." He said.

" Rocky." Xandra said lifting up her Pup. " That's my Pup's name." DeSanto just laughed, and petted the puppy of his Namesake.

" Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat." Dr. Oliver said. " We would like you to meet, Ryder Garcia-Mitchells, His cousins Joey Shiba-Grayson and Vanessa Watanabe-Grayson, Xandra and Derek Honoari-Tani Moran-Hollings, and their cousin Mari Hanaori-Ikenami Henson-Blake." Suddenly more Putties appeared out of nowhere.

" That figured." I commented. " Where you see one Putty, there's always more nearby."

" So what do we do?" Mari asked,

" We fight!" Ryder, and I said together. As we all got into fighting stances.

" I was hoping you'd say that." Derek said.

" We look awesome, don't we?" Xandra asked.

" Totally." was Vanessa's answer. Soon we were all fighting back the Putties, and made sure to protect our pups. With Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat's help we were able to defeat them. Even though my friends, and I weren't as accomplished Martial Artists, as them what little self-defense we did know was sufficient enough to help us defend ourselves.

Suddenly, Marshall began to I yip agian, some Putties had grabbed hold of him. " LET HIM GOOOO!" I shouted as flames shot from hands, and incinerated them on the spot. I was amazed at what I did, but got over it as I went to check on Marshall. " You okay buddy?" I asked again only to get another reasurring face slurp. " And there you go sis, again proof that I'm the Red Samurai, Fire Powers."

" SKYE!" Vanessa shouted as the wind blasted the Putties that had grabbed hold of Skye, as the wind blew Skye gently into the safety of Vanessa's arms. " Phew, I'm so Glad you're alright." she sighed in relief. " And alright, cuz i get your Red, I'm Pink."

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH, ROCKY!" Xandra called as the surround grass lengthened, and slammed the Putties that held Rocky, as a nearby tree, picked Rocky up, and gave him to Xandra. " Don't worry, Rocky I'm here for you." Xandra assured her pup.

" GET AWAY FROM RUBBLE, YOU MUDDY MORONS!" Derek shouted. As stone popped up, and crushed the Putties holding Rubble, then levitated under Rubble to catch him, and deliver him safely to Kelsey. " Rubble, I won't let them get you buddy." Xandra said, as he hugged his bulldog pup.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ZUMA!" Mari shouted as pressurized water blasted from a nearby Fire Hydrant, and clean through the Putties holding Zuma captive. The water then calmed down, caught Zuma, and transported him to his loving, girl who cuddled him. " Your alright, Dude." She assured him.

" CHASE, GET OFF HIM!" Ryder shouted as a blast of light shot from his hands, and struck the Putties, trying to steal Chase. " It's alright Chase, I got ya'." He said as he held Chase close.

" That was weird." I said in a suspicious manner, As we came together to celebrate our, victory. We picked up our pups, and carried them to the tower.

" So what were those things again?" Vanessa asked as soon as we got there.

" Putty Patrollers." I answered. " Foot soldiers to Rita Repulsa, Zedd, and Vile. Their not very intelligent, nor are they very good fighters, but really cool how we tapped into our Samurai Elements." I explained. As we walked into the Tower.

" Wow, this is a really rad place." Kimberly said. " Do you have a name for it?"

" Well with the periscope on the observatory level, how about, The Lookout?" Derek said. We all agreed that was a great name for our new digs, after Jason, and his friends said goodbye, we rolled out our sleeping bags found closed off areas for us to change into our pajamas. I was wearing a red tank, and gray sweat shorts, Derek was in yellow T-Shirt, and brown pajama bottoms, Vanessa was wearing a pink mid-rif tank, and sky blue shorts, Xandra's was a green tank with leaf-patterned shorts, while Mari wore a blue one with sea green pajama bottoms. Our pups crawled into our sleeping bags with us snuggled into our arms, and we all went to sleep never the wiser of the tragic event that would give us the inspiration to become not just the Samurai Rangers, but also the PAW Patrol. Something I was fully unaware of as I lay there, with Marshall snuggled into my arms, as sleep over took us.

Third Person POV

In an unknown location, A Mysterious, figure sat on his thrown, as a man in armor that was Ranger-like, as well as baring a resemblance to the Red Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but with right shoulder plate which was black with a Tyrannosaurus Coin detailed in gold into the shoulder plates. approached.

" Report?" The figure said.

" Lord, I dispatched the Putties as you commanded." The Red Ranger stated. " The ones I set on the children have done their part they tested the children, and indeed their Samurai Powers, have manifested."

" You have done well Tyrannosaurus Sentry." The figure said. " and of your other, mission?"

" Yes My Lord, I have managed to capture the children's parents." said The Red Ranger, as Putties appeared, with eleven adults, two of which were, Joey, and Vanessa's adoptive parents.

" Carter, and Dana Grayson, adoptive parents of Joey Shiba, and Vanessa Watanabe." The figure said, as once again an image of the red, and pink Lightspeed Ranger helmets seemed to appear over their faces. " Ryan Mitchell adoptive father of Ryder Garcia." An image of the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger helmet, appeared over the addressie's face. " Tori, and Brad Blake, adoptive parents of Mariah Honoari-Ikenami." The images of Blue Ninja Storm, and Navy Ninja Thunder Rangers appeared flashed over their faces. Then the figure turned to the last pair. " And, Jake, and Gia Holling adoptive parents of Xandra, and Derek Hanaori-Tani." The last two had the images of Megaforces Black, and Yellow helmets, which then morphed into those Super Megaforces Green, and Yellow. " I'm honored I got the chance to meet all of you." Said the figure, " Before I destroy your children, and their incompetent mutts." He said cruelly.

" We don't know who you are, but if you do anything to hurt our kids, Arrrgh!" Carter shouted in pain as an electical energy coursed through his body, which was triggered by a switch that the figure had built into his thrown.

" SILENCE I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A MANNER!" Said the figure in an outrage. " YOUR ATTITUDE, HAS COST YOU, YOUR DUSTRUCTION!" The figure shouted. As he hit another switch, and the other old rangers, writhed in pain as electrical energy coursed through, their bodies, and they vanished. " Make no mistake I will destroy The New Samurai Rangers, and the PAW Patrol, No enemy will resist the rule of LORD DRAKKON!" He said, as he stood up, and stepped into the light to reveal a twisted version of The Mighty Morphin' White Ranger with Green Rangeresque detailing, and a red visor lense.

THE END

 **And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen my second Power Rangers story, but also my first PAW Patrol story, so as you, and yes Lord Drakkon is an exsisting Power Rangers villain, you can Google his name. And I understand their maybe questions, as to who between Ryder, and My OC Joey would be the leader, my answer is both the role of leader will go from one to the other based off of what they're responding to if it's a PAW Patrol mission, then Ryder takes charge, but if it's a Ranger mission then Joey takes charge, also I know the pups haven't spoken yet reason being like humans the just haven't learned to talk yet but in time they will talk. Also I know Kevin, Mike, and Emily were never given last names, so I had do some guess work, and I gave each New Samurai Ranger a pup that best suited their Element, and Chase has been the closest to Ryder in the series so I figured if any of the pups would initially belong to Ryder, Chase is the pup. So anyway if you like comment subscribe, Stay positive, Dream big, and We will see you again soon Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome ladies, gents to my latest story focusing on The most colorful team you can think of The Power Rangers, and that adorable pack of problem solving pups the PAW Patrol. I'm going to use the Samurai Rangers, only their morphers, and spin disks have been passed down to their kids, also big shout out to Bluewolfbat for use of one of his OC's Now the I don't own either franchise or, there characters, except for my OC's so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: A new generation of an old team, and the dawn of a new team.**

Joey's POV

It has been three years since our parents vanished, the Pups had started to develop intelligence, and learned how to talk. Ryder and Vanessa, are now 10, Xandra and I are 9, and Derek and Mari are 8, Chase, and Skye are 7, Marshall, and Rocky are 6, and Rubble, and Zuma are 5. We later managed to get the Lookout fixed up, with Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat's help. We decided to make it our home, and even decided to be a rescue team, Ryder, Vanessa, and I were the foster kids of Lightspeed Rangers, so we had the knowledge, and know-how to teach them, As well as the know-how to put together each Pup's individual vehicles which had both a Vehicle, and Pup house Mode. We had already voted Ryder as the leader.

" What should we call our team?" Vanessa asked. After we finished.

" How about, The Pup Squad." Suggested Xandra.

" No way how about the Pup Patrol?" Derek added.

" The Patrol part is good." Mari said, " But we need it to be something else." She said thoughtfully. Suddenly Marshall tripped, and accidentally made a muddy Paw Print on my shoe.

Ryder, and I looked at it then each other, and nodded.

" What about The PAW Patrol." I said everyone agreed. Soon the twelve of us were in front of City Hall.

" In dark of night, in light of day, we the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" All twelve of us said together.

After which we had moved our things out of our old homes, and into our new one.

" Hey guys." Xandra said. As they came our way check these out." He said, as she, and Derek showed use two Morphers that I recognized.

" Whoa, these are Gosei Morphers!" I said, in amazement. " did they have anything else?" I asked.

" Well there are these." Derek said, showing me some cards.

" The Land Brothers, Snake Axe, Header, and Mechazord, Tiger Claw, Header, and Mechazord these were the power cards of the Black, and Yellow Megaforce Rangers." I said even finding the attack cards.

" We also found these, also Troy, Emma, and Noah said we could have these." Xandra added showing us three more Gosei Morphers, and a Lion shaped phone. With more Power Cards.

" Xandra, Derek, could I help myself to these?" I asked.

" Sure." Xandra said.

" Go ahead." Derek added with Rubble in his arms. That's when our Pup Pads went off. " Uh-oh."

" Yay, First Day of School, First Day of School, Awoo, Woo, WOO!" Marshall said after, getting his Backpack on but then, true to Marshall form. " Whoa." He tripped but I was quick, and caught him before he hit the ground. " Thanks Joey." He said giving me a grateful lick.

" No prob, Buddy." I said, hugging him, as we all got in our vehicles, while the pups drive their own personal vehicles, all Vanessa, Xandra, Derek, Mari, Ryder, and I have ATV's that can become Jet-Ski's, or, Snowmobiles, anyway we were about to take off when we saw what Zuma was wearing, looking embraced about it.

" Mari, boys don't wear dresses, girls do." I said. " You seriously want Zuma to be the laughing stock of his class, much less his entire life?"

" Told you, Mawi!" Zuma said. " Now please get wid of this embawassing thing?" He begged.

" Chill bro, I was gonna unzap it off you before we left anyway." She said, doing just that with a few strokes of her samuraizer. " Do you honestly think I would embarrass my baby dude?" She said, kissing Zuma on the nose.

Soon off for our first day of school, as soon as we got their. A limo pulled up, out stepped a Boy with a purebred Border Collie. The boy had slicked back platinum blonde hair, a pale pointed face with an upturned nose, cold steel eyes, and was wearing a white, button down, over a black T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The Pup wore a platinum collar, with diamond studs, and a gold dog tag. The boy was 9 same as Xandra and I, and The pup was 6, same as Marshall, and Rocky. He gave us a dirty look then whispered something to the pup who nodded in agreement.

We soon got whose class we were in, Ryder, and Vanessa had Billy a.k.a. Mr. Cranston, Aaron, and I got Dr. Oliver, while Adam a.k.a. Mr. Park was given, Derek, and Mari, Rocky however, Mr. DeSanto was given Chase, and Skye, while Aisha or Miss Campbell was given Marshall, and Rocky, and Kat, or Mrs. Oliver, was given Rubble, and Zuma. As soon as we got in we left our, excuse notes to respond to emergencies on Dr. Oliver's desk, I was on my way to my desk when the platinum haired kid, blocked my path.

" Oh, sorry." I said as I tried to go around, but he stepped into my path.

" You can only pass when you pay the toll." He said, extending his hand for money.

" I brought my own lunch, so your bullying fee will have to suffer." I said coolly.

" It's not a fee." He said, " It's insurance. See my name is Colt Wallace, and no fee means no pass." He said, then taunting me. " What? You gonna cry, Cry Baby?"

I just stood there with a calm look on my face. " Take a good look." I said in a cool manner, showing him my eyes. " Do you see any tears?" I asked. He just glared at me, and walked away as soon as Dr. Oliver walked in. Xandra and I were nextdoor neighbours. The whole class Wallace kept glaring at me, while another kid was doing the same to Xandra as we worked then I held my note book behind my head, and I heard a splat, as a spit wadd, hit it.

" Mr. Wallace!" Dr. Oliver called as soon as My Pup-Pad went off, along with Xandra's Pup-Pad. Ryder's is the only one with a sliding panel.

" PAW Patrol to the look out!" Said Ryder's voice.

" Dr. Oliver?" Xandra and I asked.

" Go." He said.

We ran to our vehicles, and left for the Lookout. As soon as we got there the other kids, and I got to the observatory first, as soon as the Pups, got into the elevator, Marshall in true form crashed, and were up in the Observatory with us, in full uniform.

" PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir." Chase said, professionally.

" Thanks for hurrying over everyone we have three missions, this is our first emergency ever but we have three of them." Ryder said, " First Mayor Goodway, called to report that Chickeletta, and Cali are stuck in tree while she was watching her for, Katie while she was in school. Marshall, I'll need you, and your latter to climb up, and get them down." He explained.

" I'm Ready for a Ruff, Ruff, Rescue!" Marshall stated.

" Chase, I'll need your net to catch, either Chickeletta, or Cali in case one or, both fall." Ryder said, when Marshall's screen avatar slipped, slid down his own latter.

" Or Marshall." I added. As all twelve of us laughed.

" Chase, is on the case." Chase said, professionally.

" Joey, and I will come with you two." Ryder said,

" You can count me, Ryder." I said as he, and I high-fived.

" Anyway, Jake's ski lift, just had a collapsed pole, and needs to get it fixed. So Rubble I'll need you to try to put the pole back in place."

" Rubble, on the double!" Rubble said, also happy at the thought of going to Jake's Mountain.

" Rocky, I need you to inspect the damage, and see if anything needs repairs." Ryder continued.

" Green, means Go!" Rocky stated.

" Xandra, you and your brother go with them." Ryder said. " Xandra since your the oldest you take charge."

" Think you can handle it, Bro?" Xandra asked.

" Just shut it, and drive, Sis." Derek said in a friendly manner, as he lightly punched her in the shoulder.

" Now the last emergency." Ryder said." Captian Turbot's ship has run a ground, and needs to be towed to shore." He explains as Captain Turbot's avatar starts panicking. " Zuma, I need you, and your hovercraft to tow The Flounder back to Seal Island."

" Let's dive in." Zuma states.

" Skye." Ryder said." I need you to look for the safest route for Zuma to tow the Flounder back to Seal Island."

" Ruff, let's take to the, SKY!" She said excitedly as she did her trademark backflip.

" Vanessa, and Mari." Ryder said. " You girls, go with Zuma, and Skye, and help Zuma tow the Flounder back to dock, Vanessa your charge of that mission."

" You got it, Ryder." Vanessa said.

" We're on it." Mari added. " Before we take off, Rocky do you have anything in your truck we might use as a patch?" Mari asked. " If Vanessa, Zuma, and I try to tow the Flounder back from the rocks, We may end up accidentally tearing a hole in the haul."

" Don't lose it, Reuse it!" Rocky stated.

" Alright, PAW Patrol is on roll!" He exclaimed as we, and the other four kids, took off for the fireman's pole, and the Pups for the slide that wound around the lookout, and we grouped off into three groups of four. As soon as Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and I got to the tree Mayor Goodway was having a panic attack.

" Oh, Ryder, Joey I'm so glad your here I don't know how long my little chicki, chicki can remain calm." She said as she wigged out again, as Ryder, and I pulled off our helmets. " And I promised Katie, I'd take good care of Cali, while She was at school."

" Don't worry Mayor Goodway, The PAW Patrol will take it from here." Ryder, assured her as we got into position.

" Yeah, and anyway Mayor, you did the right thing calling us in." I said. " Responsibility, is an important quality of a true Mayor." I said. " Although you might want to do something about your panic attacks, might I suggest yoga, and meditation."

" Rawr, Net!" Chase barked firing his safety net at the base of the tree while Marshall backed his truck up to it.

" Arf, Ladder up!" He barked, as his ladder ascended to Cali, and Chickeletta. " Hi Cali, and Chickeletta, I'm gonna get the two of you down." He assured them though Cali was the one who seemed stressed, Chickeletta on the other hand seemed rather unaware as she usually did, while she she fluttered on to Marshall's head, Cali slid down much to fast, and bounced off Marshall causing him to slide back down the ladder, Cali fell right into the safety net bounced off it, and landed on on Chase's back, as one of Chickeletta's feathers landed on his nose.

" ACHOO!" Chase sneezed as the two triggers of his allergies, shot him flying backwards right into Ryder's arms. " Thanks Ryder." He said slurping Ryder's face.

" Your welcome, Chase." Ryder responded, as Marshall bounced off the last rung, andlaunched into the air, into my waiting arms.

" Thanks Joey." Marshall said. As he slurped my face.

" No prob, Buddy." I said, hugging my best buddy. " Well at least we got one down." I said as Chickeletta fluttered down, and landed on Marshall's head. " Make it both." I said. " Hey who ordered a Purse Chicken?" I said.

" Oh Ryder, Joey how can Chickeletta, Cali, and I ever thank you?" Mayor Goodway asked. As Chickeletta fluttered back into her purse.

" Just doing our job, Mayor." I said, as Marshall leaped out of my arms, and back into his Fire truck, barked back his ladder.

" Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder said as Chase retracting his net, and getting back to his Cop car.

" Hey, Ryder we better head back to school." I said getting back onto my bike, and slipping my helmet back on. As soon as Ryder got back on his, bike, slipped, his helmet back on the four of us headed back to school, by which was still class time. " See ya' later, guys." I said, after we parked our vehicles, and headed back to Dr. Oliver's classroom.

" Bye for now, guys." Ryder said on his way back to Mr. Cranston's classroom.

" See ya' later." Chase said on his way back to Mr. DeSanto's class, after getting out of his gear, and vest.

" Bye, whoap, oof ow, eek." Marshall said after getting out of his gear, and vest too, and in true Marshall fashion, tripped, and tumbled on his way back to Miss Campbell's class. " I'm okay." He assured.

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head, with a smile. " Oh, Marshall." I said, as I stepped back into the classroom.

Xandra's POV

As soon as we reached the Mountain, Derek and I had to set our ATV's on in snowmobile mode, to make it the rest, as soon as we got there we saw the pole down, with Jake, and a bunch of skiers, and snowboarders, waiting for the repairs to be made. Rocky got out, and inspected the damage. " Well, Rocky?" I asked, my pup. " What's it look like, Buddy?"

" Yep, this thing needs a new cable wheel." Rocky said. " But I think I've got just the thing in my truck, Why trash it, when you can stash it?" He said digging through his truck for something.

" While your looking, Derek, and Rubble, will set the pole back up, and I'll use my new collapsible pulley system, to get you up there." I said as, Rubble, and My Brother got into position.

" Woof, Crane!" Rubble barked as his rig's crane arm ascended then dropped it claw onto the pole as one popped out of the back seat of Derek's, ATV did the exact same thing, with a press of a button on his Pup-Pad. They lifted it up, and put it back in place.

" Ready, Rocky?" I asked, as things began flying out of the back of his truck, while I got my pulley ready.

" Almost... Aha, Arf, Pincer!" He exclaimed. As he popped out with a tireless car wheel barrel, in his pincer." Don't lose it, Reuse it!" He said as I hooked him into my pulley system, and lifted him up controlling it with my Pup-Pad, positioning him in the right where he needed to be.

" Alright, Rocky do your thing, Buddy!" I said.

" No problem, Xandra." Rocky said. " Arf, Ratchet!" He barked. And bolted the car wheel barrel to the pole, tested it, and when it worked the ski lift was operating again.

" Welp, we got it working again." I said. Nice job, Rocky."

" And you said it was no good, and that I should throw it out, Xandra." Rocky said. " I want hear you say it Xandra, say it!" Rocky egged me.

" Yeah, yeah keep it up, Rocky, and I'll drop you in the drink." I said, coolly.

" You wouldn't dare." Rocky said going wide-eyed.

" Try me, Bro." I dared. Only for Derek to smack me in the the back of the head. " Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

" Will you two grow up?!" He said,

" Yo, PAW Patrol, thanks for helping out." Jake said.

" It was our pleasure, Jake." Derek said happily as he lifted, Rubble out of his rig, and hugged him, while he returned the gesture by slurping his face. " You know how much your, ski, and snowboard resort means to Rubble, and I."

" Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help." I said, as Derek put Rubble, back in his rig, and collapsed his crane back into his ATV, while I lowered Rocky back into his Truck, and retracted, my pulley back into my ATV, my brother, and I got our helmets, back on, and headed back to school. As as we got there We noticed, Ryder, Joey, Chase, and Marshall, had finished with their, emergency, as I walked over to Rocky's Truck lifted him out, when he finished getting everything but his cap, collar, and tag off. " Rocky, you know I would never really dunk you, buddy." I said hugging him then kissing the left side of his snout.

" Of course I know that Xandra your best friend." He said returning my hug, and slurping my face. " You would never do anything to hurt me."

" Unless, of course when bath time rolls around." I added. It's true everytime I try to get him the tub this happens, ( " I don't know what a pup would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get into the tub?!" I tried _to throw Rocky in the tub but he clung on to me. "_ Get in the tub!" _[tried to throw Rocky in the tub but is unsuccessful again]_ Get in the tub! _[tried to throw Rocky in the tub but was unsuccessful again]_ Get in the tub... _[tried to throw Rocky in the tub but was unsuccessful again]_ In the tub. _[tried to throw Rocky in the tub but was unsuccessful again]_ In the tub! _[tried to throw Rocky in the tub but he floated over the tub, and appeared back on the floor after 2 seconds].)_ well technically that was that was just one example of what we go through, scary part was I found out Rocky had built a gravity suspension/teleportation device in his, Pup-Tag.

I dropped Rocky off at the front door to Miss Campbell's classroom, while Kelsey did the same with Rubble at Mrs. Oliver's classroom, and I walked her to Mr. Park's classroom, and I met back up with Joey in Dr. Oliver's classroom, and we fist bumped, as a way of telling each other mission accomplished.

Mari's POV

Before, Vanessa, and I reached the take off point to the bay we deployed our jackets to life jacket mode, and as soon as we launched from the ramp, we activated our ATV's Wavebike Mode the four of us reached, the Flounder, in no time.

" Captian Turbot, are you alright?" Vanessa asked.

" I'm ship-shape, Vanessa." He answered, " But unfortunately the Flounder, has run aground on some rocks."

" Now I'm glad I asked Rocky for that sheet metal." I said, as we attached, some ropes from, Vanessa, and My Wavebike, as well as Zuma's Hovercraft, to the Flounder. " So, Captian Turbot, how did you strand the Flounder in first place?"

" Well, I was watching an perfectly perky dolphin pup, playing in beautifully, backflipping in the bay when I forgot to look where I was going." He said.

" when you say dolphin pup, do you mean..." Just as I was about to finish my sentence, a dolphin pup popped out of the water, and sprayed Zuma in the face. " ... That one."

" Skye, can you give us the safest route through the reef?" Vanessa asked, Skye over the headset communication system, in her helmet.

Skye flew up higher, and adjusted her goggles. " Yeah, just avoid that huge rock, and you should be good."

" Got it." Vanessa, and I confirmed, as the three of us started towing we noticed we weren't going anywhere.

" Captian, don't tell me you have Wally on board again?" I asked.

" Hang on." Captian Turbot said as disappeared into the cabin, and came out with Wally in his arms, and dropped him into the water. As we started again this time with alittle more ease due to lack of additional walrus wait. As predicted the rocks ripped a hole in the boat, which was sinking. " Help, help, help!" He shouted as he began to panic again.

" Alright, Mari, Zuma, you two know what to do." Vanessa said.

" That guy need to totally loosen up." I commented.

" No kiddin', Dudette!" Zuma agreed, as Vanessa contacted Skye.

" Hey Skye, do you still have that sheet of metal Mari, asked Rocky for?" Vanessa asked. " Because now we're gonna need it." She said, as I I was getting my scuba gear on.

" Right here in my 'copter's claw at the ready. She confirmed. " I'm lowering it down to you right now."

" Thanks Skye, Zuma, and I will take it from here." I said, as Zuma got the tools, and we got in the water.

" Arf, Scuba!" Zuma barked out, activating his Pup-Pack.

As soon as we swam towards the hole we attached the metal to the haul, as soon as we got there, and resurfaced. " All done Vanessa, Try it now." I said as I interupted, Cap'n Turbot's, funeral number. Finally we got the Flounder, back to dock.

" Vanessa, Mari, Skye, Zuma, I can't thank you enough." Cap'n Turbot said. " If it for the PAW Patrol, the Flounder would no doubt have been a Terrifying, Titanic, Tragedy."

" It was our pleasure Cap'n." I said holding Zuma in my arms.

" Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help." Vanessa said, as we got back on our vehicles, and headed back to school. As soon as we got there, I helped Zuma out of his Hovercraft as soon as he was done getting out of his gear, and I gave him a hug, and kissed my pup on the cheek.

" You were awesome out there, Baby dude." I said as he slurped my face, and returned my hug.

" Thanks Mawi." He said, as I he leapt from arms to join Rubble in Mrs. Oliver's class. Skye backflipped out of Vanessa's arms, and takes off to join Chase, in Mr. DeSanto's class, while Vanessa went to join Ryder, in Mr. Cranston's classroom, while I rejoined Kelsey, back to Mr. Park's class.

Joey's POV

During break, I was sitting at picnic table, busy working on a project, drawing in my sketchbook, with Marshall, napping on my lap, and I would pause every so often to pet my buddy, while the rest of the PAW Patrol, was playing. As soon asI closed it, I felt someone shove me, then Marshall.

" Hey, what was that for?" I asked, when I saw Colt Wallace, standing with his Border Collie.

Marshall woke up. " I'm okay." He said, then he saw the Border Collie standing over him, and gasped then got up. " Sh-sh-Shawn?" He stammered as he ran behind me, whimpering.

" Hey, is there a problem?" I asked.

" You!" He said in anger. " You just come in to this school that my gang, and I have worked so hard, keep under control, see We make the rules, where I go, and you, and your friends just humiliated us, and made my pup look better then me." He added. " Then you go, and you save the town, and become heroes? Making my whole gang look bad." He said. " No I come from a rich, and powerful family, and refuse to even be veiwed as a punk, so my buddy Shawn, and I are going to teach you two, a lesson just to make sure you understand that no matter how many times you think you can save Adventure Bay you can't, Because, Adventure Bay belongs to my Gang, Shawn, and I, we're going to make sure you understand that loud, and clear." He said. " Sick 'em, Shawn." He commanded. " I think the best way is to land his dog in a hospital bed, permanently."

" With pleasure, Colt." Shawn said as he lunged at Marshall. Marshall cowered but, I was quicker, and grabbed Shawn by the scruff of the neck, while he was in mid-air.

" JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BIGGER, AND RICHER DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK HIM OR, ANYONE ELSE!" I shouted, making everyone on the playground stare, as I made an example of Colt, and Shawn by standing up to them. " NO MATTER HOW SMALL, OR POOR EVERYTHING DESERVES RESPECT!" Colt glared at me realizing he was being watched, and knowing full well that a fight on school campus could mean trouble.

" Come on, Shawn we'll take care of them after class." He said, as his gang regrouped around him, bitter at the concept that people could now question their self proclaimed authority, thanks to the PAW Patrol.

" Thanks Joey." Marshall said, as I picked him up for a hug, as he slurped my face.

" Anytime bro." I said. " Letting punk like them pick on my MBFF, is not an option." I continued, as we sat back down, and I began studying the Gosei Morpher while Marshall, settled into my lap.

" So what are you doing?" He asked. As I began examining it, along with Uncle Ryan, Mom, and Dad's old Rescue Morphers, and Mari's parent's Wind, and Thunder Morphers.

" You'll find out when I'm done, Marshall, I promise." I said. Finally I had finished putting together all six of them. I wrote some kanji with my Samuraizer, and the devices glowed. " Done." I said, as I picked them up.

" So what are those things?" Marshall asked.

" Sorry, Buddy You'll have to wait, until after school." I said as I whipped out My Pup-Pad, and active multi-Com mode. " Hey Guys, after we're done at the Youth Center, let's meet back at The Lookout, I have a surprise for the Pups." I added closing the communication, as we all headed back to class. As soon as we got back...

" Joey, Xandra!" Dr. Oliver called. " I saw your work on the news today during break you did a great job out there." Soon everyone else walked in congratulating us for our first time time emergency responses as a team.

After were got out of School, and did our homework down at the Youth Center, after which Xandra, Kelsey, Ryder, and I were in Martial Arts Gee's Aaron, Ryder, and I ready for Sensei Scott's Karate lessons, Kelsey, Master Kwan's Kung-Fu lessons, Mari was wearing a cyan Tank-Top over gray sweat shorts, read for Zack's dance class, and Vanessa in a pink leotard for Coach Hart's Gymnastic Lessons. The Pup's were learning Pup-Fu from Farmer Yumi who was taking time out of her farming life to teach Pup-Fu.

After we were done, Jason pulled us aside. " Guys you did great." He said. " And congratulations on your rescues earlier today."

" Thank you, Sensei." The three of us said together, as we met the others for smoothies, then headed home to the Lookout.

" Okay Joey, what's the surprise?" Chase asked. As I dug through my backpack, and retrieved the six wolf-head shaped wrist mounted devices I had been working on.

" Pups, say hello to your new morphers." I said, as I attached their new morphers to their right wrists. " Their based on a mixed concept of both Mom, and Dad's Rescue Morphers, Mari's, mother's old, Wind, Morpher, and Aaron, and Kelsey's parents old Gosei Morphers.

" Does this mean we can become Power Rangers like you guys?" Marshall asked.

" You got it, I had to do some research on how the Samuraizers worked, and how they are meant to be past down from parent to child." I explained. " I customized your Morphers with the same power, and infused them, power from these I said, showing, so that like us you can pass your Morphers on to your pups." I went on. " Now to Morph open the morpher your remove your Pup-Tags, say, Pup Tags Ready, and open your morphers, then place your Pup Tags in close the morphers, spin them, and say, Then stop them, push them off your wrist, and say Go Go Rescueforce and boom, the morph is complete, try it out."

" Okay." Chase said, " ready pups?" He asked.

" READY!" Everyone confirmed.

" It's Morphing Time!" Marshall stated. Removing his tag, as did the others. " Pup-Tags...!"

" ... READY!" They said. as they open their Morpher, locked in their Pup Tags, and shut the morphers. " GO GO RESCUEFORCE!" They called, as the spandexes with the outline of a wolf's head on the chest, zapped on, along with the jackets of their designated color.

" LAW ENFORCER OF JUSTICE!" Chase stated. " POWER RANGER, GOLD!" His helmet looked like Tommy's Zeo Helmet only gold instead of r ed the helmet also did a great job framing, around his German Shepard Ears, his spandex was gold, while his, Jacket, Boots, and Helmet were gold while the details, trim along the jacket, and cuffs of his white, gloves, and silver boots.

" FIRST RESPONSE!" Marshall stated. " POWER RANGER, RED!" His helmet's visor looked like flames, he had a yellow spandex, while his, jacket, boots, and helmet were red. His white gloves, had sliver cuffs, as did his boots.

" AVIATION!" Skye stated. " POWER RANGER, PINK!" Her Helmet's visor was shaped like0 wings, Her spandex was, a lighter pink, then that of her helmet, jacket, skirt, and boots, Her white gloves had silver cuffs, as did her boots

" ENVIRONMENT PROTECTION!" Rocky stated. " POWER RANGER, GREEN!" His helmet visor looked like the recycling symbol His spandex, was blue, while his helmet, jacket, and boots were green. His white gloves had silver cuffs, ans did his boots.

" CONSTRUCTION WORK!" Rubble stated. " POWER RANGER, YELLOW!" His helmet visor looked like the front scoop of his rig. His spandex was gray, while his helmet, jacket, and boots were yellow. His white gloves had silver cuffs, as did his boots.

" THE WATER WESCUE!" Zuma stated. " POWER WANGER, BLUE!" His helmets visor looked like a pair of scuba goggles. His spandex was safety orange, while his helmet, jacket, and boots were blue. His white gloves had silver cuffs, as did his boots.

" RANGERS 'TIL THE END, INNOCENCE WE DEFEND!"

" POWER RANGERS...!" Chase, and Marshall said together.

...RESCUEFORCE!" All six of them said together.

" Great job pups." I said. " Now your side arms are you Rescue blaster-sabers." I said pointing out the Rescue blasters in their hilts. " Accept for Chase, his you have the Star-blaster/blade." I added as he checked out the blaster on his belt which looked exactly like a gold version of Saba, which could convert into a blaster. which was inspired by. " It has a blaster mode, and a hatchet mode."

" Marshall your personal weapons are the Pyro-Saber." I said as Marshall's sword appeared, the center of the blade had a pattern very identical to his truck ladder, with the end, resembling the Spray nozzle.

" Skye, your personal weapon is the Aerobow." I said as Skye claimed her weapon, a bow shaped like her copter, with the blades as the bar and the copter was the launch mechanism, with the crobe as the firing mechanism.

" Rocky, your personal weapon is the Eco-Clutcher." I explained as a green Claw like the ones the Navy Ninja Thunder, and White Wildforce Ranger use appeared.

" Rubble, Your personal weapon is the Geo-Sling Mace." I said as a large, Throw Hammer-chain, which greatly resembled his wrecking ball, attachment to his rig.

" And last, but certianly not least, Zuma Your personal weapon is the twin Hydro-Geyser." I said, as Zuma's weapons appeared, they v Sara a pair of blue sub shaped, blasters

" Your weapons can be combine into one to make The Sirius Blaster Cannon." I went on. " Your Zords however well.." I nodded towards the their vehicles." Yeah, but you can combine them into one, to form the Mega Rescuezord."

Suddenly, More Putties appeared. " Don't these guys know when to quit?" Ryder asked, as his Pup-Pad morphed into his Samurai Morpher in a flash of gold, light.

" Well, The Pups are already morphed." I said. " What the heck." I decided as my Pup-Pad morphed into my Samuraizer in a burst of red, flame. " Ready guys?" I asked.

" READY!" The others confirmed as their Pup-Pads, morphed into Samuraizers, in a burst of pink, wind, a small flurry of green, leaves, a crumple of yellow rock, and a splash of blue, water.

" SAMURAI MORPHER!" Ryder called. " GOLD POWER!" He finished as he texted the Kanji, Hikari/光.

" SAMURAIZER!" I shouted, as the rest of us prepared.

" GO, GO SAMURAI!" We shouted as we wrote our rspective element Kanji's, and morphed into the Six Samurai Rangers. " SAMURAI RANGERS READY!" All Six of us stated. " RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" there were twelve Power Rangers, hacking, blasting, and 'fending off the Putties.

" STAR-BLASTER/BLADE, BLASTER MODE!" Chase callled. " FIRE!" He shouted as He fired off, brilliant star-lined blast.

" BARRACUDA BLADE!" Ryder shouted preparing his Signature Move. " BARRACUDA BITE!" He shouted as his attack, fused with Chase's blast, and obliterated, a group of the Putties in a flash of light.

" Hey, Ryder, Chase good idea." I said. " Marshall, fire a blast, at that group of Putties."

" You got it, Joey!" He said. " Say good night Putties!" He said powering up his Rescue Blaster. " RESCUE BLASTER, FIRE EXTINGUISHING BLAST!" He shouted, firing a blazing stream of flame.

" It's time you, Putties learned, what happens when you play with fire." I said as I attached my Lion Disk to my Spin Sword, and Spun it. " SPIN SWORD, BLAZING STRIKE!" My move mixed with Marshall's blast, and incinerated, more Putties.

" Hey Skye, Why don't we try that?" Vanessa asked.

" No Problem, Vanessa." Skye yipped. " Putties are gonna be sent flying." She said, preping her Rescue Blaster. " RESCUE BLASTER, COPTER VORTEX!" She cried, firing a powerful maelstrom at them.

" Yeah, you Putties are gonna be blown away, by the time we're done with you." She said, slipping her Turtle Disk to her Spin Sword, and spun it. " SPIN SWORD, AIRWAY!" She called, swinging her sword, and creating a powerful windburst to add to Skye's sending the next group of Putties flying.

" Yo Rocky, lets give that a shot, show these Clay Clowns what happens when you mess up the environment!" Xandra said.

" Already on it, Xandra." Rocky said, priming his Rescue Blaster. " Now you, Putties are gonna see what happens when you try to destroy The Earth on my watch!" He said aiming his Blaster at another group of Putties." RESCUE BLASTER, ECO-FRIENDLY BURST!" He called firing rotating triangle from his blaster.

" Yeah, now it's time for you Putties to make like trees, and Leaf!" Xandra said, as she slipped her Bear Disc on to her sword, and spun it. " SPIN SWORD, FOREST VORTEX!" She called, as She swung her sword, unleaing, a Green burst of leaf-lined energy, which struck the group, and demolish the another portion of The Putties.

" Alright Rubble, let's crush these Clay Cronies." Derek said.

" Coming right up, Derek." Rubble said priming his Rescue Blaster. " You Putties are in for Constructive Concussion." He said aiming his Blaster at another group of Putties. " RESCUE BLASTER, CONSTRUCTION CRASH!" He shouted, firing as the yellow energy, flew at them in the form of a wrecking ball.

" Alright Putties, Now it's time to Rock, and Roll!" Derek said, as he slipped his Ape Disc on to his sword, and spun it. " SPIN SWORD, SEISMIC SWING!" He shouted, as he swung his sword, yellow rock shaped energy shards joined the wrecking ball, and slammed the Putties.

" That leaves you, and me, Zuma." Mari said. Who I fogot to mention like most blue rangers who are girls, was a much lighter shade of blue then Zuma's which was standard blue.

" Then get weady, Mawi!" Zuma said priming his Rescue Blaster. " You Puttie Dudes should have bwought your water wings!" He said, aiming his Blaster. " WESCUE BLASTER, TSUNAMI SLAM!" As a Blue energy shot out of the Blaster in a blue, powerful torrent.

Now you Putties are really washed up!" Mari said, as she slipped her Dragon Disc on to her sword, and spun it. " SPIN SWORD, DRAGON SPLASH!" As she swung her sword sending a powerful crashing wave, that combined with the torrent, and drenched the last of the Putties, effectively destroying them.

" POWER RANGERS, MONSTER PUT DOWN!" we said, as soon as we finished.

" Alright guys, that was the Coolest!" I said excitedly. " Way to bring in the teamwork."

" Joey you did a great job as the Red Ranger." Ryder said to me. " I think you should be Leader."

I just put a hand on my best friend/cousin's shoulder. " Only as The Power Rangers." I said, " When we're The PAW Patrol, you should be Leader, that way no can catch on that The PAW Patrol are The Power Rangers."

" Good idea." Ryder agreed. Suddenly there was the sound of clapping, and we turned to see who looked like The White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, but with a wicked, and edgier detail work.

" Well done, Children." He said in a dark, yet ammused tone. " I must admit that it would be ashame to destroy, when you have so much potential for such young Rangers." He continued. " I am Lord Drakkon, and I am from an alternate universe, form which I rule, but I have personally come here to warn I will continue to send alot more then just Putties against you, and I will destroy Adventure Bay." " We will meet again." He said, calmly as he opened a wormhole, and vanished through it.

To Be Continued...

 **And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen my latest chapter to my second Power Rangers story, but also my first PAW Patrol story. What could Lord Drakkon have in store for our Heroes, and Just what Monsters does he plan on sending after them, and yes I know, I made Chase Gold, and Zuma Blue, I just felt it would work out better, and still leave the citizens of Adventure Bay clueless the concept that the PAW Patrol are The Power Rangers. Plus the pups Morphers was in spired by RJ's Wolf Morpher,** **and finally BIG SHOUT TO BLUEWOLFBAT for the usage of his OC Shawn, So anyway if you like comment subscribe, Stay positive, Dream big, and We will see you again soon Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome ladies, gents to my latest story focusing on The most colorful team you can think of The Power Rangers, and that adorable pack of problem solving pups the PAW Patrol. I'm going to use the Samurai Rangers, only their morphers, and spin disks have been passed down to their kids, also big shout out to Bluewolfbat for use of one of his OC's Now the I don't own either franchise or, there characters, except for my OC's so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: An A-Spuad Psycho ambush for Mega allies.**

Joey's POV

I was going through, all the information I had on every enemy the Rangers before us ever fought. Rita Repulsa, Who fought the Original Power Rangers, all the way to Galvanax and Odius who fought the Ninja Steel Rangers, but I couldn't find anything on Lord Drakkon.

" Joey, are you alright?" Marshall asked in concern, As he nudged my hand. He had his backpack on ready for another day of school.

" Yeah, I'm fine Marshall." I said as I petted his head. I walked him down to his class, I planned on talking to Miss Campbell about Shawn.

" Oh Good Mornin' Boys." She said. As I approached her desk.

" Mrs. Park, I'd like to report a bully." I said. " He's in your class, and he's been bullying Marshall." I added. I know you think I'm being a snitch, hate all you want readers but seeing as Marshall's my dog, I am entitled to take responsibility.(So you haters have nothing to use against me.)

" Yeah, I know, Shawn." Aisha said. " I've arranged for his Boy's parents to meet with me later today." She assured me.

As I walked to class, I bumped into a girl. " I'm sorry." I said, she had Coach Hart's appearance, and Sensei Scott's eyes. Her brown hair cut to her shoulders, she wore, a pink t-shirt, under a black vest, black knee high boots.

" It's fine, I'm trying to get to class." She said. " I'm Pearl Scott." She said.

" Joey Shiba, PAW Patrol." I said showing her the badge. " Wait are you related to Sensei Jason Scott?" I asked.

" Yeah he's My Dad, and Coach Hart's my Mom, Dad mentioned you says your the best student he's had, and I saw you on the news." She said. " Your pup's the Dalmatian right?" She asked I nodded. " He is adorable, he is so my favorite pup ." I just blushed. As we got to Mr. Oliver's class. We sat down we were seated next each other, just as everyone else filed in Colt walked in, and shoved me he very clearly was upset.

" I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU SHOWING ME UP!" He shouted. " FIRST, YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD BY NOT PAYING MY FEE, THEN YOU GO SAVE ADVENTURE BAY, AND RUIN IT FURTHER BY, TELLING ON MY DOG, AND NOW YOUR WITH PEARL, SHE'S MINE!"

" Shawn, was picking on Marshall, and justice needed to be done." I said. " Also Pearl's is a human being not Trophy, and you should treat her like one." I added. That's when Xandra walked in she was with a boy, he had Mr. Park's appearance but his eyes were those of Mrs. Park's, and he definitely had amix of both their heritages his black hair was cut short, his outfit consisted of a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and matching shoes.

" Hey Colt, backoff!" Xandra said, firmly.

" Yeah, sit down before I make you." The boy said. Knowing full well that fighting wasn't allowed in school, He just walked away with a glare.

" Xandra, who's your friend?" I asked.

" Oh this is Serge Park." Xandra said. " She's Mr. and Mrs. Park's won. She said. Serge stuck out his hand to shake.

" Hey, Pearl." He said, when he saw who I was with.

Once Mr. Oliver came in we got started. Just before break kicked in, My Pup-Pad went off. " PAW Patrol to The Lookout." Ryder's voice said.

" Mr. Oliver?" Xandra, and I asked.

" Go!" He said, " And keep our town safe."

" Right." We said, we ran out to our vehicles, drove back to The Lookout. As soon as we got there. Marshall did his thing, and everyone traveled up the Elevator to the observatory.

" PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir." Chase stated. As Ryder clicked his Pup-Pad.

" Thanks for hurrying everyone." Ryder said. " We have another triple emergency, Jake reported a forest fire. Just down the mountain." He said. " So Marshall, you'll be fight the fires back."

" I'm fired up!" Marshall barked.

" And you know I'm with you all the way buddy." I said.

" Skye!" Ryder continued. " A birds eye view should be good for spotting anyone trapped or, if everything's clear."

" Ruff, Let's take to the Sky!" She called.

" You know I got your back girl." Vanessa added.

" Vanessa, despite Joey being the Red Samurai Ranger, your the oldest." Ryder said. " You should lead this mission." He said. " Next, Mayor Goodway reported a broken pipe, and we need to repair it." Ryder said. " Rubble, In you to dig it up, and shut off the water, then turn it back on when it's done." He instructed.

Rubble, on the double." The Bulldog said. As Derek picked him up, and snuggled him.

" I'll always team up with you Buddy." He said, to his Pup.

" Rocky, we'll need your creative thinking, and resourcefulness to fix the broken pipe." Ryder went on.

" Green means Go!" Rocky called out.

" Let's do it, buddy." Xandra stated.

" Xandra being the oldest your in charge again." Ryder said. " Now last emergency, Captian Turbot, has reported fish vanishing, and hearing continuous splashing after they vanish. Zuma I'll need you to scuba dive below the water to check it out."

" Let's dive in!" Zuma stated, only to be snatched up by his girl.

" I'll never leave my Baby Dude's side." She said snuggling him.

" Chase, I'll need your sleuthing skills, to find out where they are." Ryder added.

" Chase, is on the case!" Chase said.

" Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called as we headed for the firemens pole. And we took off.

Vanessa, Marshall, Skye, and I got there as soon as we could.

" Skye, find anything?" Vanessa asked via comm-link.

" No but...!" She paused. " Wait, there are four people, up ahead." She informed. As soon as Marshall extinguished the flames. I didn't recognize two of them but, the other two.

" Charlie, and Rachel!" I said spitefully. " How dare you show your faces on our timeline, and in our town!" I said.

" You know those two?" Vanessa asked.

" Yeah, their The former A-Spuad of SPD." I said. " Charlie, and Rachel were the Red, and Pink rangers." I said, turning to the other two, a man with dark hair, wearing almost all black leather, with a red t-shirt underneath. And a woman with black hair, wearing black jeans, high heels, and a pink tank top. " I have no idea who they are, that's when the morphed into..." Psycho Rangers!" I shouted in fury. " What do you freaks want?" I asked.

" PSYCHO RANGER, RED!" Psycho Red said.

" PSYCHO RANGER, PINK!" stated Psycho Pink.

" Children shouldn't be rangers, nor pups." Charlie stated. " Your under arrest for defiling the Morphing Grid." she said flashing her badge.

" We don't take orders from Grace fallen, Corrupt, Trash like you." I said. straight To Charlie's face. " And we sure as heck don't take them from Monsters like the Psycho Rangers." I said. " We destroy them." I said whipping out my Samuraizer. " Vanessa, Pups it's Morphing Time!" I shouted. As Skye landed.

" SAMURAIZER!" Vanessa, and I shouted openiSamuraizers. " GO GO SAMURAI!" We called, after writing our respective Kanji's.

" PUP-TAGS, READY!" Marshall, and Skye, called pulling off their Pup-Tags, and clicking them. Then opening their morphers, and locking them in. " POWER UP!" They called, spinning the Morphers. " GO GO RESCUEFORCE" They called, sending their Morphers flying then to be engulfed by them.

" SAMURAI RANGER, READY!" Vanessa, and I stated together after the morph was complete. " RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" We added.

" RESCUEFORCE, RED!" Marshall called.

" RESCUEFORCE, PINK!" Skye called.

" RANGERS 'TIL THE END, INNOCENCE WE DEFEND!" they called.

" HOW DARE YOU MORPH!" Charlie said. " NOW YOU'LL LEARN THAT ONLY ADULTS SHOULD MORPH!" She said, as she, and Rachel morphed, as she, and Rachel primed their Blasters.

" A-SQUAD RED!" Stated Charlie.

" A-SQUAD PINK!" Stated Rachel.

Psycho Red whipped out his Psycho Sword, while Psycho Pink summoned her Psycho Bow.

" Go back to your time zone, Charlie." I stated, as I slipped my Lion Disk on to my Spin Sword.

" Yeah, before you two get hurt!" Vanessa stated slipping her Turtle Disk on to her Spin Sword.

" You will pay!" Charlie said. As she primed her, Blaster.

" Right." Rachel added as she primed her blaster.

" We knew you would come running if an emergency came up." Psycho Red, stated, as he swung his Psycho Sword.

" Which is why we set up three individual, fake emergencies." Psycho Pink added, readying her Psycho Bow.

" You know, It's very dangerous to call an emergency team when there is no emergency." Marshall said, locking his Batone, into his Rescue Blaster.

" Yeah, It's not a very funny joke." Skye said. Doing the same with her Batone, and her rescue blaster.

" Really, and how were we supposed to...Oof!" Charlie was struck in the back by yet another Red Ranger, He then struck down Psycho Red.

" Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" He said, striking a pose.

" Why you little...Ugh!" Rachel, and Psycho Pink were struck down too. By another Pink Ranger.

" Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" She said, striking her pose.

" Are they on our side?" Marshall asked me.

" They sure are." I confirmed. " Those are the Mega Rangers, of the Sky plane." I explained. As the summoned their mini Zords, and attached them to their mega blasters.

" MEGA BLASTER, DRAGON BLAST!" The Red Mega Ranger, Firing a blast at Charlie. Charlie tried to fire back at him but he dodged it, As I spun my disc.

" SPIN SWORD, BLAZING STRIKE!" I shouted, as my blade ignited, and I slashed, Her in the back. She tried to strike me, but like Mega Red, I just kept dodging. While Marshall primed his Bone Striker.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER, FIRE EXTINGUISHING BLAST!" He shouted as a Fire ball shot out of his weapon, and struck Charlie in the back.

" alright guy's lets see how she deals with real Red Ranger power!" I said.

" Right!" Mega Red, and Marshall agreed.

" SPIN SWORD...!" I shouted.

" MEGA BLASTER...!" Mega Red called.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER...!" Marshall barked.

" ...RED RANGER, MEGA, RESCUE SAMURAI TRI ATTACK!" We shouted together. As we fired off our weapons, and struck Charlie hard. She was on the ground in pain.

" You'll regret this...!" She said in fury, but still severely weakened by the attack.

" SYMBOL POWER!" I shouted, as I wrote a kanji with my Samuraizer. " CONTAIN!" I said, as they struck Charlie, and she was trapped in those Containment Cards SPD uses. " You have no room to talk, bubblegum card."

" As for you." I said to Psycho Red. " Your toast." I said replacing the Lion Disc on my Spin Sword with, my samurai disc, then spinning it. " SPIN SWORD, FIRE SMASHER!" I called, as my spin sword morphed into my Fire Smasher.

Mega Red drew a power card from the deck holder buckle on his belt, and inserted it into his Gosei Morpher. " WEAPONS, ACTIVATE!" He called, locking it in.

" SUMMON, BATTLE GEAR!" Gosei's voice said.

" DRAGON SWORD!" Mega Red called as his personal weapon appeared.

" BATTLE GEAR TAG, READY!" Marshall barked, locking it into his morpher. " POWER UP!" He called as he spun it around. " PYRO-SABER!" He said as his wepon appeared.

" You brats are no match for my Psycho Sword." He said.

" Oh common, Psycho Red." I said. " You were going to destroy Charlie, the minute you downed us." I said. " It's what Astronema created you to do." I said.

" Seriously?" Mega Red asked.

" Whaaaaaaat?" Marshall asked.

" No that's a lie." Charlie said. While trying un vain to pound her way out of the card.

" Can it, Charlie you have no say." I said, flicking the the card. " It's true the Psycho Rangers are created to destroy any power ranger, who bare their color, or stand in for their color." I added.

" Yes, I admit it." Psycho Red said. " I did intend on destroying her, but now I have you three." He said as he swung his Psycho Sword, which I blocked with my, Fire Smasher.

" Mega Red, Marshall now!" I said.

" Right!" They called.

" DRAGON SWORD, SLASH!" Mega Red called charge the sword then bringing it down on Psycho Red.

" PYRO-SABER, BURNING SLASH!" Marshall barked swinging the blade.

" FIRE SMASHER, FLAMING SMASH!" I called, swinging My Fire Smasher, striking him down, only for him to explode.

" MONSTER PUT DOWN!" We said. The Pink Rangers, were handling Psycho Pink, and Rachel well.

" SPIN SWORD, AIRWAY!" Vanessa called swinging her Sword at Rachel as a burst of wind sent her flying, at Mega Pink.

" MEGA BLASTER, PHOENIX BLAST!" Mega Pink shouted. Firing at Rachel, who went flying at Skye.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER, COPTER VORTEX!" Skye barked, firing a spiraling wind at Rachel.

" Hey, Sis after you demorph Rachel, contain her." I said. Making sure to alert the other Patrollers of the ambushes that awaited them, and to do the same with their former, A-Spuad Ranger.

" You got it bro." Vanessa said. " SPIN SWORD...!"

" MEGA BLASTER...!" Shouted Mega Pink.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER...!" Skye barked.

" ...PINK RANGER MEGA, SAMURAI, RESCUE TRI ATTACK!" They shouted, striking Rachel. Who automatically demorphed. Vanessa whipped out her samuraizer, and wrote the Kanji for contain, and Rachel was carded.

" Your next Psycho Pink!" Mega Pink stated.

" Right!" Vanessa said. " SPIN SWORD, SKY FAN!" She said as her sword transformed into her Tessan.

" WEAPONS ACTIVATE!" Mega Pink stated.

" SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" Gosei's voice said.

" PHOENIX SHOT!" Mega Pink said, grabbing hold of her Phoenix tail-feather shaped, blaster.

BATTLE GEAR TAG, READY!" Skye barked, locking it into her morpher. " POWER UP!" She called as she spun it around. " AEROBOW!" She shouted as her weapon appeared, she grabbed it..

" Here's a couple of shots to make a point." Psycho Pink stated firing her bow.

" PHOENIX SHOT, FIRE!" Mega Pink said. Blasting each one.

" SKY FAN, WHIRLWIND!" Vanessa called, swinging her Fan, striking Psycho Pink.

" AEROBOW, FIRE!" Skye shouted, firing her bow at Psycho Pink.

" PHOENIX SHOT, FIRE!" Mega Pink shouted again, this time blasting Psycho Pink, who exploded on the spot.

" MONSTER, PUT DOWN!" The girls said.

We regrouped. " Thanks for your help, Mega Rangers." When they lifted their Helmets, I was shocked, so was Vanessa. " Pearl?" I asked, in shock pulling off my helmet. As did Marshall. " Your The Pink Mega Ranger?"

" Joey? Your the Red Samurai Ranger?" She asked in surprise. " And Marshall's The Red Rescueforce Ranger?" She added.

" David?" She said to the Boy who was Her age. He had dark hair, brown eyes, and of Australian and Native American descent. " Your the Red Mega Ranger?" She said in surprise. As she, and Skye pulled off their helmets.

" Vanessa, your the Pink Samurai Ranger?" David asked. " and Skye's the Pink Rescueforce Ranger?" He said.

" It doesn't really matter." I said. " What matters is we make a great team." I pointed out. " Hey sis, can I see Rachel's card, please?" I asked.

" Sure, bro." She said, handing me the card.

" I believe Joey's right." David said. " We do make a great team." He agreed.

" Yeah, our Mega, Samurai, Rescue Tri Attack is total proof." Marshall added.

" POWER DOWN!" We said, morphing back into civilians. And raced back to School.

Xandra's POV

As soon as we got to the sight, I got Joey's call. " Hey guys!" I said. " It's a trap!" suddenly three energy blasts missed us. " What the-?!" I said in surprise. Four Rangers appeared. " According to Joey those are Psycho's Black, and Yellow, and, Cliff, and Ivan, the former Green, and Yellow Rangers of the late A-Spuad SPD."

" So what do we do?" Derek asked.

" It's Morphin' Time!" I shouted, as Derek and I whipped out our Samuraizers, while Rocky, and Rubble unclipped their Pup Tags.

" SAMURAIZERS!" We shouted. " GO GO SAMURAI!" We finished as we wrote our respective Kanji's. " SAMURAI RANGERS READY!" We stated as we completed the morph.

" PUP-TAGS, READY!" Rocky, and Rubble, called pulling off their Pup-Tags, and clicking them. Then opening their morphers, and locking them in. " POWER UP!" They called, spinning the Morphers. " GO GO RESCUEFORCE!" They called, sending their Morphers flying then to be engulfed by them.

" RESCUEFORCE, GREEN!" Rocky called.

" RESCUEFORCE, YELLOW!" Rubble called.

" RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" Derek and I stated.

" RANGERS 'TIL THE END, INNOCENCE WE DEFEND!" they called.

" PSYCHO RANGER, BLACK!" Psycho Black stated.

" PSYCHO RANGER, YELLOW!" Psycho Yellow stated.

" A-SQUAD GREEN!" said Cliff, after he morphed.

" A-SQUAD YELLOW!" Ivan said, once his morph was complete.

" Alright, Jerks get to your timeline." I said attaching my Bear Disc to my Spin Sword.

" Yeah, or your in for one serious pounding." Derek added, locking the Ape Disk onto his Spin Sword.

" Right, because this our timeline." Rocky said locking his Batone, to his Rescue Blaster.

" And Adventure Bay is our home." Rubble added, doing the same. But then a black blurr, and a yellow blurr struck the two of them, then revealed themselves to be more Power Rangers. A black one, and a yellow one.

" Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" stated the Black Ranger.

" Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" said the Yellow Ranger.

The then removed their Gosei Morphers, and Summoned, their Snake, and Tiger headers, which they attached to their blasters.

" MEGA BLASTER, SNAKE BLAST!" Mega Black shouted, firing at Cliff, sending him flying my direction.

" SPIN SWORD, FOREST VORTEX!" I said, spinning the disc, and swinging the sword, and striking, Cliff. He went flying at Rocky.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER, ECO-FRIENDLY BURST!" Rocky shouted firing his blaster at him, and Cliff got up, and primed his blaster.

" SPIN SWORD...!" I shouted spinning the disc again.

" MEGA BLASTER...!" Mega Black called.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER...!" Rocky barked.

"...GREEN, AND BLACK RANGER MEGA, SAMURAI, RESCUE TRI ATTACK!" We shouted together striking him hard, to where he demorphed.

I walked up to Cliff, and whipped out my Samuraizer. " SYMBOL POWER!" I stated writing the Kanji. " CONTAIN!" Cliff was instantly contained. " Well that's one down..." I said.

" ...One more to go." Mega Black said as we turned to Psycho Black. As I slipped my samurai disc onto my Spin Sword, Mega Black drew a card from his belt buckle, and Rocky a Pup-Tag.

" SPIN SWORD!" I shouted spinning the disc. " FOREST SPEAR!" I finished as I attached my bear disc to pop out the point, I locked it with Psycho Black's Psycho Rod. " Mega Black, Rocky do it."

" Right!" They said, as Mega Black inserted the Card into his morpher.

" WEAPON, ACTIVE!" He called.

" SUMMON, BATTLE GEAR!" said the morpher.

" SNAKE AXE!" Mega Black grabbed hold of his Axe. " SNAKE AXE, STRIKE!" He said swinging His Snake Axe, and striking Psycho Black.

" BATTLE GEAR TAG, READY!" Rocky barked, locking it into his morpher. " POWER UP!" He called as he spun it around. " ECO-CLUTCHER!" He shouted as his weapon appeared, he grabbed it, and snapped the pincers. " ECO CLUTCHER, CLAW STRIKE!" Rocky shouted, as his clutcher glowed green, as the recycling symbol, appeared, rotated, Rocky struck him.

" NOW, FOREST SPEAR, LEAF STORM!" I shouted sending a flurry of leaves at him, Psycho Black writhed then exploded.

" MONSTER PUT DOWN!" We said. Meanwhile the Yellow Rangers were, really beating down Ivan.

" MEGA BLASTER, TIGER BLAST!" Mega Yellow shouted. Blasting Ivan.

" SPIN SWORD!" Derek shouted spinning his disc as a Yellow energy stone formed around the blade. " SEISMIC SWING!" He called striking Ivan hard.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER, CONSTRUCTION CRASH!" Rubble shouted firing a blast at Ivan.

" SPIN SWORD...!" Derek shouted spinning the disc again.

" MEGA BLASTER...!" Mega Yellow called.

" RESCUE BONEBLASTER...!" Rubble barked.

"...YELLOW RANGER MEGA, SAMURAI, RESCUE TRI ATTACK!" They shouted together striking him hard, to where he demorphed. Derek walked up to him with his Samuraizer drawn.

" SYMBOL POWER, CONTAIN!" He shouted after sending the kanji at Ivan. Who zapped into a trading card like Cliff.

Psycho Yellow, primed her Psycho Slinger but my Brother caught sight of her, switched his Ape Disc, for hIs Samurai Disc, and spun it.

" SPIN SWORD, EARTH SLICER!" He said locking his Ape Disc on to the back of it, and tossed at Psycho Yellow's blasts. " Mega Yellow, Rubble now, Hit her with everything you got."

" Right!" They said.

" WEAPONS ACTIVATE!" Mega Yellow shouted powering up a card.

" SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" said her morpher said.

" TIGER CLAW!" She said, deflecting more of Psycho Yellow's blasts, then got up close. " TIGER CLAW, SHRED!" She shouted, striking Psycho Yellow hard.

BATTLE GEAR TAG, READY!" Rubble barked, locking it into his morpher. " POWER UP!" He called as he spun it around. " GEO-SLING MACE!" He shouted as his weapon appeared, he grabbed it. " GEO-SLING MACE, HAMMER SLAM!" Rubble shouted, swinging his mace in a circle above his head then sent it flying, and struck her hard.

" NOW, MY TURN, EARTH SLICER, STONE STRIKE!" Derek shouted, as he swung his Earth Slicer around, the sent it flying at Psycho Yellow, screamed in agony, and exploded.

" MONSTER PUT DOWN!" Derek said. I couldn't have been prouder.

" Awesome butt kicking, Bro!" I said, as I picked her up spun her around, and put her back down.

" Hey Mega Rangers thanks for your help." I said as all of us pulled off our helmets. I was shocked when I saw who was under the Mega Yellow helmet.

" Serge?" I asked. " Your the Black Mega Ranger?"

" Xandra your the Green Samurai Ranger?" She asked. " And Rocky's the Green Rescueforce Ranger?"

" Britt?" Kelsey asked in amazement, as Mega Yellow took of her helmet to reveal a girl around his age, with black hair long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail, with an Asian/African heritage. " You're the Yellow Mega Ranger?"

" Derek, your the Yellow Samurai Ranger?" Britt questioned. " And Rubble's the Yellow Rescueforce Ranger?"

" Well, I feel we did great as a team." I said.

" No kidding." Serge said. " but we better head back to school."

" POWER DOWN!" all six of us shouted, and we were back in our civilian clothes, we jumped into our vehicles, and drove back to school giving Serge and Britt a lift.

Mari's POV

As soon as we got the message. We saw four people, one looked like kinda four eyed, Walrus. Joey said his name was Beevor. The other guys we knew nothing about. Then all four of them Morphed into Power Rangers. Two blue ones, and a green one.

" It's Morphing Time!" Ryder said as his Pup Pad turned into his Morpher. " SAMURAI MORPHER, GOLD POWER!"

" SAMURAIZER!" I called. " GO, GO SAMURAI!"

" SAMURAI RANGERS READY!" We shouted.

" PUP-TAGS, READY!" Chase, and Zuma called pulling off their Pup-Tags, and clicking them. Then opening their morphers, and locking them in. " POWER UP!" They called, spinning the Morphers. " GO GO RESCUEFORCE!" They called, sending their Morphers flying then to be engulfed by them.

" WESCUEFORCE, BLUE!" Zuma called.

" RESCUEFORCE, GOLD!" Chase called.

" PSYCHO BLUE!"

" PSYCHO GREEN!"

" A-SQUAD, BLUE!" Beevor said. Suddenly, two blurrs appeared.

" Well either way, you creeps are going down!" I said slipping my Dragon Disc onto my Spin Sword.

" Right, because calling in an emergency situation when there isn't one is dangerous." Ryder said. Slipping his Octo Disc onto his Barracuda Blade.

" No kidding Dude, Totally uncool!" Zuma said locking his Bone-ton into his rescue blaster.

" Right, that's an arrestable offense!" Chase said, locking his Starblaster/Blade into Blaster Mode.

Suddenly, a Blue, and Green blurr zipped around them striking them both. Then they stopped to reveal themselves as more Power Rangers.

" Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" Said The Blue Ranger, who was a boy.

" Sonar of the Dolphin! Megaforce Green!" Said the Green Ranger, who was a girl.

RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" Ryder, and I stated.

" RANGERS 'TIL THE END, INNOCENCE WE DEFEND!" Chase, and Zuma called.

" SPIN SWORD!" I shouted, spinning my Dragon Disc. " DRAGON SPLASH!" I shouted, sending a wave of water, at Beevor.

" MEGA BLASTER!" Mega Blue said, attaching a shark mech head to his blaster. " SHARK BLAST!" He shouted blasting, Beevor.

" WESCUEBONE BLASTER!" Zuma Barked. " TSUNAMI SLAM!" He finished, firing a blast at Beevor.

" SPIN SWORD...!"

" MEGA BLASTER...!"

" WESCUEBONE BLASTER...!"

" ...BLUE RANGER MEGA, SAMURAI, RESCUE TRI ATTACK!" We shouted together striking him hard, to where he demorphed. I walked up to him with my amuraizer drawn.

" SYMBOL POWER, CONTAIN!" I shouted after sending the kanji at Beevor Who zapped into a trading card. I switched my dragon disc on my Spin Sword, to my Samurai Disc, and Spun it." SPIN SWORD, HYDRO BOW!" I called, attaching my Dragon Disc.

" HYDRO BOW, FIRE!" I called pulling the pump back, and letting the arrows fly, striking him hard.

" WEAPON ACTIVATE!" Mega Blue said, inserting a card into his morpher.

" SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" said the morpher.

" SHARK BOW GUN, FIRE!" He shouted, firing his weapon at Psycho Blue.

BATTLE GEAR TAG, WEADY!" Zuma barked, locking it into his morpher. " POWER UP!" He called as he spun it around. " TWIN HYDWO GEYSER!" He barked as his weapons appeared, he grabbed it and spun it around. " TWIN HYDWO GEYSER, DOUBLE GEYSER BLAST, FIRE!" Zuma shouted, as his the nozzles of his blasters glowed blue, as water gushed out and struck him hard.

Psycho Blue shouted in pain as he dispersed.

Psycho Green, drew his Dagger.

" BARRACUDA BLADE! " Ryder shouted. " BARRACUDA BITE!" He finished. As he slashed at high speeds.

" MEGA BLASTER!" Mega Green shouted locking a mini Dolphin Zord to the front of her blaster. " DOLPHIN BLAST!" She shouted, blasting Psycho Green.

" STAR BLASTER/BLADE!" Chase called. " BLASTER MODE, FIRE!" He barked blasting Psycho Green.

" BARRACUDA BLADE...!"

" MEGA BLASTER...!"

" STAR BLASTER/BLADE, BLASTER MODE...!"

"...SIXTH RANGER, MEGA, SAMURAI, RESCUE TRI ATTACK!" They shouted, hitting him with there strike.

"LIGHT ZORD!" Ryder called, as an old Japanese Lantern appeared. " SCATTERSHOT!" Ryder shouted, as discs came flying out of the slot on the Zord, as soon as Ryder touched the rod to it. The Discs struck Psycho Green, hard, and fast. " LIGHT ROD, STRIKE!" Ryder called, as he spun around, and struck Psycho Green hard with the Rod.

" WEAPON ACTIVATE!" Mega Green called inserting a card.

" SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" said Her Morpher. As a large, blaster weapon appeared.

" DOLPHIN SONAR BLASTER, FIRE!" She called Firing Sonic blasts, at Psycho Green.

" STAR BLASTER/BLADE, BLADE MODE!" Chase barked. " STAR BLADE SLASH!" The Blade glowed as he he brought the blade down on Psycho Green, who shrieked, and exploded.

" MONSTERS, PUT DOWN!" We said.

" Yes, that was awesome!" Ryder said, as we removed our Helmets, along with the Pups.

" Ryder?" asked Mega Green, as she removed her Helmet to reveal a girl around his age, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. " You're the Gold Samurai Ranger, and Chase is the Gold Rescueforce Ranger?"

" Katie?" Ryder asked in surprise. " Your The Green Megaforce Ranger?"

" Yeah, I was a little surprised myself." Katie said. " But still cool."

" Mari?" asked, Mega Blue as he removed his Helmet, He was blonde haired, and wore glasses over his brown eyes. " Your the Blue Samurai Ranger, and Zuma's the Blue Rescueforce Ranger?"

" Jeremy?" I said recognizing my classmate. " Your the Blue Megaforce Ranger?"

" Well it doesn't matter." Ryder said. " What matters is we did a great job today as a team."

" Yeah we should work together more often." I said.

" POWER DOWN!" all six of us said as we demorphed.

" Yeah, we were awesome together." Chase said.

" Totally dude." Zuma added. " The Samuwai, Wescue, and Megaforce Wangers should totally team up to defend Adenture Bay."

" You're right, we should team up more often." Katie said.

" Affirmative!" Jeremy added as we headed back to school as Ryder, and I gave Katie, and Jeremy lift back.

To Be Continued...

 **And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen my latest chapter to my second Power Rangers story, but also my first PAW Patrol story. Yes there is was a Psycho Green Ranger in the comics, and Megaforce Green Ranger was in the Japanese Megaforce,** **So yes Katie is Rocky, and Aisha's** **daughter, David is Tommy, and Kat' son named after Tommy's brother, Pearl is Jason, and Kimberley's daughter named after Jason's Sister in the Movie, Britt,** **is Zack, and Trini's kids, Serge is Adam, and Tayna' Son** **and Jeremy is Billy, and Cestria' son a** **nd finally BIG SHOUT TO BLUEWOLFBAT for the usage of his OC Shawn, So anyway if you like comment subscribe, Stay positive, Dream big, and We will see you again soon Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome ladies, gents to my latest story focusing on The most colorful team you can think of The Power Rangers, and that adorable pack of problem solving pups the PAW Patrol. I'm going to use the Samurai Rangers, only their morphers, and spin disks have been passed down to their kids, also big shout out to Bluewolfbat for use of one of his OC's, Now without further adue, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

 **I don't own either franchise or, there characters, except for my OC's so enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **4: The New Zords, High in the Clouds powered by a Wild Force of nature, with the Heart of a Lion.**

Joey's POV

I was busy, looking over footage of Dad and his team of Samurai Rangers defeating Xandred. " Joey, what are doing?" Marshall asked from my lap. " Huh? Oh I just realized something, Marshall." I said. " My Dad's, and his team's final battle with Xandred left The others, and I without Zords, and who knows if Drakkon will grow the next monster, we won't be able to beat them." I said.

" Hey Joey." Pearl said, then she saw Marshall." Awww, He' so much more cuter in person." She said, scooping him up, and giving him a hug. " Sorry Joey, I promised myself if I ever really met Marshall, I'd give him a hug." She said, putting him, down then kissing his ear. That's when I noticed her new Brooch it was round and golden with a crescent moon as a decoration with four smaller round circles, one on each quarter, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. " Hey Pearl, where did you get that brooch?" I asked.

" Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Pearl called as her brooch began to shine and sparkle as her civilian clothes turned into a plain white spandex. Pearl then raised her hand in front of the brooch and suddenly, her nails turn light pink. After this, ribbons wrap around Pearls's body, turning her spandex magenta. After her spandex gains a pink design of the galax ribbons wrap around Usagi's hands and feet to form her gloves and boots. Her earrings then appear on her ears and her skirt begins to form as well. A jewel then appears on her forehead and the tiara begins to form. After the tiara is formed, her odango covers and barrettes appear. Sailor Moon then poses, finishing the transformation sequence with red roses against a crescent moon.

" I am The Guardian Ranger, who fights for Love, and Justice I am The Moon Ranger, and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" She stated.

" You sound like Sailor Moon." I commented.

" So what happened to your Megaforce power?" Marshall asked.

" Those were temporary, Marshall." Pearl explained. As she de-morphed. " Gosei was preparing our real powers, I have the Light Powers of The Moon, David has the Stone, and Land Powers of The Earth, Britt has the Water Powers of Mercury, Jeremy has the Fire Powers of Mars, Serge has the Electric, and Wood Powers of Jupiter, and Katie the Metal, and Love Powers of Venus." She explained.

" That's cool so what did you guys get in terms of Zords?" I asked.

" I got the Pegasus Moon Zord, David the Masked Dragon Zord, Britt the Mercury Dog Zord, Jeremy the Mars Bore Zord, Serge the Jupiter Eagle Zord, and Katie the Venus Dove Zord." She said.

" Well at least you guys have Zords, same as Marshall, and the other Rescueforce Rangers." I said.

" What happened to your's?" Pearl asked.

" They were destroyed in our parent's final battle with Master Xandred." I said. That's when a huge boom, with the force of something huge landed right in front of us. Standing in front of us was a Zord, a Red Lion. " The Wild Force Red Lion Zord." I said identifing it immediately. " What is it?" I asked the Zord. That's when something struck me from behind knocking me out...

...I started retaining consciousness to the feeling of slurps on my face. " Joey, Joey please wake up." Marshall whined, consernly as he continued to lick my face. It may be pretty obvious but Marshall, and I are joined at the hip. I would give my life for my Pup, and I know he would do the same for me.

" It's alright, Marshall." I said, placing a hand on his head, and nuzzling him.

I was in what appeared to be a temple. then I noticed, the other New Samurai Rangers, and the other Pups. " Guys, you alright?" I asked, as I picked up Marshall.

" Yeah, but where are we?" Ryder asked.

I looked around the temple for some sort of clue, then spotted a wall with carvings, a Lion, a Predatory Bird, a Shark, a Bovine, a Jungle Cat, and a Wolf stood together. " We're in the Temple of The Animarium!" I concluded. As soon as I said this, a woman appeared in a spinning motion, she had brown curly hair, with blue, and white flowers forming a crown, and belt, a white dress with more white, and blue flowers, forming the collar, and around the exposed shoulders, she was also wearing a gold pendant, with a single blue gem in the center.

" Welcome Young Samurai, and PAW Patrol." She said, in a kind voice.

" Princess Shayla." I said, as soon as I saw her, I bowed instantly.

" Arise, Young Samurai." She said. " After all I knew your ancestors." She added.

" Who's Princess Shayla?" Vanessa asked.

" Right." I said, remembering that I'm the only member of the Team, who had extensive knowledge of every Power Ranger Team. " Princess Shayla, is the Princess of the Animarium, and mentor of The Power Rangers Wild Force." I explained. " The Animarium is where we are now, a floating island in the sky, shaped like a turtle. In fact the very location where it used to be, is a valley, shaped like called Turtle Cove." I explained. " So Princess, what did you want to see about?" I asked. As a roar sounded, and a total of Eleven Zords appeared. " Wow, The Wild Zords, Black, and Red Lion Wildzords, The Blue Condor, and Yellow Eagle Wildzord, The Sawshark, and Blue Shark Wildzord, Brown Buffalo, and Black Bison Wildzord, The Yellow Jaguar, and White Tiger Wildzord, and the Wolf Wildzord." The Six Zords of the Wild Force Rangers, and the The Five key component Zords of Animus." I said identifying them.

" Long ago, your Ancestors faced a similar, problem." Princess Shayla explained. " Their Folding Zords had been damaged, though not as badly as yours, the damage wasn't as severe as what you have now, Their were Five Zords in the Animarium, that assisted them." She went on. " But seeing as you will need them it's time you awoken them." She said, as She gave us a map of The Animarium. " now to awaken them, all you have to do is write your Element Symbol, and send it to the Zord, you'll know which Zord is yours, when you see your Symbol on it." She explained. " Once you find one Zord, the Map will show the way to the next one." She finished.

" Thank you so much, Princess Shayla." I said. As I looked at the map, a path led to the Kanji Hi 火. " Guess I'm first." I said. We followed the The path, and there sleeping was a Lion Zord, It looked like the Red Lion Zord, but the main looked like fire, and on his Forehead was My Kanji. " A Lion Zord, cool." I said, I was about to write my Kanji with My Samuraizer, when...

" Wait!" Someone shouted. A man about 27, with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a red sleeveless top, under a matching jacket with a Lion Head, a pair of blue jeans, and brown hiking boots, his hair was tied back by a red headband. " Before you can claim your Zord, you need to defeat me."

" Cole Evans, Wild Force Red Ranger." I said, in amazement. " This day just keeps getting better, and better, wait." I said, realizing what Cole just said. " Cole I don't want to destroy you." I said.

" No when you fight me, we have to battle until one of us demorphs." He explained.

" Sounds reasonable." I said. " PUP-PAD, SAMURAIZER!" I shouted as my Pup-Pad's morphed into my Samuraizer in a burst of flame. " GO GO SAMURAI!" I shouted, as I wrote out my kanji as soon as I was done, I swung my Samuraizer to the right, and flames engulfed my head as my undermask formed around it, then flames erupted from beneath, and I spun around, as the flames engulfed the rest of me creating my uniform, I held out my hand, and my spin sword appeared in a burst of flame, and I attached it to my belt. " SAMURAI, RED!" I shouted as my kanji touched my face, and flames formed around my head, and solidified into my helmet. I opened my belt buckle, and slid my spin disk onto my Spin Sword. As soon as that was done, I pulled my spin sword off my belt, and shouldered it. " SAMURAI RANGER, READY!" I shouted, as soon as the transformation was completed.

" WILD ACCESS!" Cole shouted pressing the enter button of his Growl Phone then holding it up to his ear. " BLAZING LION!" He shouted, As he slammed the ground with his clawed gloves. " Alright, let's see what you got, Joey!" He said drawing his Crystal Saber.

" Bring it on, Cole!" I said, drawing my Spin Sword, and replacing my standard Samurai Disk with Dad's Lion one. " SPIN SWORD!" I shouted. Spinning the Disk, and the blade of my sword ignited." BLAZING STRIKE!" I Shouted, swinging the sword at him, but he blocked it with his Crystal Saber which had his Lion Crystal.

We continued like this for a while when. " LION FANG!" Cole called, he called summoning his special weapon, a stylized red lion punching glove, that can be separated into two halves one for each hand which he did. He jumped to take a swing at me but...

" SPIN SWORD, FIRE SMASHER!" I shouted, as My Spin Sword, transformed into my own personal weapon, just in time for me to use the flat of my smasher to block, Cole's attack. I then swung it around, but then his Lion Fang transform into the Lion Blaster, which has a Gatling mode and a cannon mode.

" LION BLASTER, GATLING MODE!" Cole shouted, as he fired rapid blasts. I kept my Smasher up, but slid back some from the fast and continuous impact. " LION BLASTER, CANNON MODE!" He shouted stating his switch.

I had to act fast, I knew Cole probably wouldn't give me another chance. I spun my Fire Smasher around, and met the cannon blast with the sharp-edge of the Smasher. Which held the Blast in place. I knew I could couldn't hold it there for long, the energy would just build up. " FIRE SMASHER!" I shouted. " BLAZING STRIKE!" I slashed through the blast, then spun around, and delivered the final blow to Cole. He went flying backwards, and instantly demorphed.

" Congratulations Joey!" Cole said, as I helped him up to his feet. " Now claim your Zord." I opened my Samuraizer and wrote out four Kanji, 火 獅 夢開. " SYMBOL POWER!" I shouted, sending the Kanji's to the Zord. " FIRE LION ZORD AWAKEN!" The Fire Lion Zord awoken, and shook, then let out a mighty roar. He dropped some items into my hand. A New Disk, and what looked like a some sort of cartridge. It was red, had a Number 15 stylized on the image of a Dragon, emblazoned over what looked like Marshall's Pup-Tag symbol.

" Wow, an Engine Cell!" I said in surprise. " POWER DOWN!" I shouted, as my ranger form disappeared in a burst of flame.

" A what?" Marshall asked.

" An Engine Cell." I repeated.

" They will be created by the RPM Operator Rangers' Mentor, Dr. K." I explained. " She made Engine Cells that infused Animal DNA with the System of vehicles. This one has your symbol Marshall so that means it's programmed to infuse your Fire truck with the DNA of a Dragon."

" Take good care of the Red Lion's little brother." Cole requested. I was surprised, but quickly got over it.

" I will Cole, thanks." I said, as I opened the Map, a new trail appeared, leading to the Mountain range of The Animarium, and ended at a pink 天. " Guess your Zord's next Cuz."

" Sweet!" Vanessa said. As we headed to the Mountain.

To Be Continued...

 **And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen my latest chapter to my second Power Rangers story, but also my first PAW Patrol story. Also some changes to the other team, Pearl is still Jason, and Kimberly' s daughter, J.J. is Tommy's son,(Super Ninja Steel) and possibly Kat, Katie is Rocky, and Aisha's Daughter, Britt is Zack, and Trini's daughter, Jeremy is Adam, and Tanya's son, and Serve is Billy, and Cestra' son,** **a** **nd as always BIG SHOUT TO BLUEWOLFBAT for the usage of his OC Shawn, So anyway if you like comment subscribe, Stay positive, Dream big, and We will see you again soon Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome ladies, gents to my latest story focusing on The most colorful team you can think of The Power Rangers, and that adorable pack of problem solving pups the PAW Patrol. I'm going to use the Samurai Rangers, only their morphers, and spin disks have been passed down to their kids, also big shout out to Bluewolfbat for use of one of his OC's, Now without further adue, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

 **I don't own either franchise or, there characters, except for my OC's so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Sky high Hawk**

Vanessa's POV

As we trekked towards the mountain where Joey said my Wild Zord was I began thinking when. " We're here!" Joey said.

I looked around. " Over there." Skye said pointing a paw at what looked like a sleep pink hawk. I walked up to it wondering who my opponent was when.

" Over here Vanessa!" A woman about with long blonde hair, a yellow long-sleeve under a yellow vest with an eagle on it, black pants, and combat boots aappeared.

" Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt, Wild Force Yellow Ranger." Joey said.

" That's right kid." Taylor said. " Vanessa in order to awaken the Sky Hawk Zord you need to fight me until one of us demorphs." She said pulling out her Growl Phone.

" Ready." I said, pulling out my Pup-Pad. " PUP-PAD, SAMURAIZER!" I called as it morphed into my Samuraizer. " GO GO SAMURAI!" I shouted as I wrote out my kanji and swung my Samuraizer as soon as I was done. And a gust of Wind Swirled around my head as my undermask appeared. I spun around and another Gust of Wind swirled around me as my uniform appeared. I held out my hand and in another Gust my Spin Sword appeared. After I attached it belt, My symbol appeared and touched my face as it formed my helmet in a gust of wind. " SAMURAI PINK!" I called as I opened my belt buckle, took out the standard disk, closed my buckle, and slid the disk onto my sword. I then removed my sword from my belt. " SAMURAI RANGER READY!" I called.

" WILD ACCESS!" Taylor called pressing the enter button on he Growl Phone then putting it to her ear. " SOARING EAGLE!" She called as she slammed the ground with her clawed gloves. " Alright Kid, let's see if you can make it into the force." She said drawing her Crystal Saber.

" Careful Taylor the Sky's my element." I said removing the standard Samurai Disk and replacing it with my Turtle Disk. " SPIN SWORD!" I shouted spinning my disk. " AIRWAY!" Wind Swirled around the blade and with a swing I blew Taylor back as soon as our blades met and the wind blew her back. Wings folded from her back and attached to her arms. As she soared back into the fight we kept clashing blades.

" GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD!" Taylor called as Crystal Saber morphed into a yellow stylized-handled sword with a medium blade.

I detached my Turtle Disk, slipped my Samurai Disk on and spun it. " SPIN SWORD, SKY FAN!" I called as I my Sword turned into my fan, and I attached my Turtle Disk to it.

" GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD, SOARING DARTS!" She called. As feather shaped darts shot from the hilt.

" SKY FAN, SPIRALING WIND!" I called. I spun around fast deflecting the darts with my fan. But some of the darts got caught in the wind swerved around me then flew back at Taylor striking and sending her flying against the rocky cliff face. She prayed herself out but then she demorphed.

" Great job soldier." Taylor said. " Now claim your reward that's an order." She wasn't using a Military tone she was being genuine.

" POWER DOWN!" I called as I demorphed then, wrote out the symbol 天 鷹夢開. " SYMBOL POWER, SKY HAWK ZORD AWAKEN!" I called the symbols touched the sleeping Zord. The Hawk's eyes began to open and with a claw, She took off into the sky but then landed in front of Skye and I and nuzzled us affectionately. " Aww, easy girl." I said petting her. As she dropped two objects into my hands. A Hawk Spindisk, and a Cartridge like the one Joey received from the Fire-Lion Zord, for Marshall, only this one was pink. And had another Predatory Bird which was stylized into the number 16, with a Cyclone Symbol.

" It's a Peregrin Falcon." Joey said.

" Of course." Xandra said. " The Peregrin Falcon is the smallest, Predatory Bird, but it's the fastest in terms of flight." Xandra is the most knowledgeable about Animals and Plants.

" Just like me, It's the perfect Zord for me." Skye said doing her signature backflip.

" So Joey who's next." Rocky asked. He checked the map and a green 木 appeared.

" We need to head to the forest region." He said checking the location. " This next one's Xandra's." He said.

To Be Continued...

 **And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen my latest chapter to my second Power Rangers story, but also my first PAW Patrol story. Also some changes to the other team, Pearl is still Jason, and Kimberly' s daughter, J.J. is Tommy's son,(Super Ninja Steel) and possibly Kat, Katie is Rocky, and Aisha's Daughter, Britt is Zack, and Trini's daughter, Jeremy is Adam, and Tanya's son, and Serve is Billy, and Cestra' son,** **a** **nd as always BIG SHOUT TO BLUEWOLFBAT for the usage of his OC Shawn, So anyway if you like comment subscribe, Stay positive, Dream big, and We will see you again soon Goodbye!**


End file.
